The Destroyer of Worlds
by JStormTrooper
Summary: Warric, a regular rebel soldier seeks out his destiny as a Jedi. His journey takes him to exotic worlds and new allies such as his long lost father and a Jedi exile named Jasmine. Meanwhile, the Empire builds the dreaded Death Star. Set during A New Hope.
1. The Destroyer of Worlds

General Osandus stood on the bridge of his mighty Star Destroyer. It was able to destroy entire star systems with its heavy firepower. He had an Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, which included gravity-well projectors which were capable of inhibiting hyperspace travel.

Or at least in his mind it belonged to him.

Osandus took over the admiral's position since both of the men mutually knew that Osandus was far better in tactics than any other man in the fleet.

He stood tall and proud, for he was one of the most powerful generals in the Empire. For months his forces had single handedly beaten the rebels almost into extinction. He smiled and closed his eyes. He knew that he would become famed for all of his exploits. He knew that his forces, with the help of his Star Destroyer, the Sierra, would destroy the remaining Rebels...and possibly one of the last Jedi in the galaxy.

An imperial admiral was walking towards him. His name was Imay Montag, who had served with Osandus since the days of the Clone Wars. Montag walked in an awkward way, which said a lot about his shy, naive and embarrassed personality. Being the self promoter that he was, Osandus's musings about himself blocked every word that the admiral had said. Realizing this, Osandus opened his eyes wide and faced the admiral.

"We have reports that a rebel fleet is located on Rodia" reported the admiral. "There are also rumors of two Jedi located on the planet."

"Very good." said Osandus, processing the information. "Set course for Rodia, we will land at the island of Yusk."

"They will be no match for our Star Destroyers."

"Yes sir." responded the Montag.

With that, Montag walked out of the bridge area and back to his quarters. Osandus turned to his deck crew.

"Order all ships to make the jump to light speed and head to Rodia." commanded Osandus.

The entire fleet, made up of 30 Star Destroyers, that suddenly disappeared into the stars. They then reappeared above Rodia. Back in the Sierra, an army made up of 80 to 90 Stormtroopers stood, waiting for orders. A blast door slid open, revealing Osandus.

"Alright men, this is it, this is the last of the rebels." Osandus announced with pride. "We have information from our spies that the base is heavily guarded."

"In that base is the location of all of the leaders of the rebellion." Osandus continued. "This is it men, these once we wipe out these petty rebellion forces, we shall bring an end to any uprisings against the Empire."

The troopers then saluted Osandus and walked to their shuttles.

Osandus and Montag were provided with a personal shuttle, that which had an advanced cloaking device and a new kind of shield.

"How do you plan to attack?" Montag asked.

Osandus stood quiet.

Montag sighed and lowered the ship in to one on the dome shaped platforms. The dome shaped platforms were not only for landing craft, but also used for holding cities and citizens. Outside of the domes where vast jungles, oceans and deep swamps that held many hazards and dangerous wild life.

Their ship landed, followed by dozens of other imperial shuttles.

"What happens with the remaining Star Destroyers?" Montag asked "Shouldn't we bulk up with reinforcements?"

"Bringing my entire battalion on the planet's surface is risky; let alone brainless." Osandus said smugly "The rebels will be in for a big surprise."

Miles away the rebel forces were readying their troops. Unlike the Imperial base, the rebel base was located into the swamp lands and hidden carefully.

General Kane Swift stood on the lookout platform. He gazed upon the Rodian city, knowing of the empire's arrival. He was worrying; he knew that his forces were no match.

A rebel officer walked up to the general, saluting him.

"General, we have reports of a couple of transports landing, but no Star Destroyers." the officer said with ease. "I don't think they plan to attack the base.

"I have felt a disturbance in the force." Swift said. "And it's not good; we need to evacuate."

"But sir?" questioned the officer.

"No, we must get out of here; this base is going to be obliterated!" Commanded Swift

"Yes sir." said the officer, who then ran to the communications room.

"Attention, attention all personnel report to evacuation area."


	2. Blaze in the Sky

Troops, pilots, medics and others ran to their respective stations. Two rebel pilots, Warric Garr and Crev Vassic reported to their PR-79. Their ship was a new type of star fighter which included heavy cannons, a personal shield generator and life support.

Crev was the pilot of the ship and Warric was the gunner. They had never met before because of rushed training. The Rebellions troops were short in numbers, not enough people had the courage to face the Empire. Many beings around the galaxy scoffed at the idea of a small group taking on the mighty evil Empire.

"You ready for this?" Warric asked.

"Absolutely, piloting's in my blood." Crev replied. "How about you; you look pretty nervous."

"You have no idea, but I can't wait to start blasting imps." Warric responded. "I've never been in one of these before."

"Oh really, It's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it. " Crev said smugly. "You were brought down by the alliance training cruiser?"

"Yup, I really am supposed to be a soldier on the front lines." Warric responded.

"Ground combat won't help much in this situation, now would it?" Crev said "What's your name?"

"The name's Warric"

"Glad to meet you Warric, I'm Crev."

Crev and Warric set down in their seats, both back to back to each other. Crev flipped a few switches which turned their star fighter on after it shook a little.

"These ships are not very well suitable for this type of use." thought Crev to himself.

"Open the comm. channel." commanded Warric.

"Hey kid, watch your tone, alright?" Crev said. "I'm piloying this hunk of metal and what I say goes. Got me?"

Their screen turned on, flashed blue, and then switched to Kane Swift.

"Heroes of the rebellion, your time has come." said Swift proudly. "We have information regarding an Imperial presence on Rodia, since we are unsure of how many there is, we are going to relocate our forces."

"Furthermore, you men will provide the shuttles with back up." Swift continued. "We will be heading past Chekkoo Enclave's east side and off planet."

"May the force be with you."

Back on the lookout platform, General Swift started for his personal star fighter. When he had gotten to it, he turned around and faced a rebel officer.

"Sir…..They're here."

Swift closed his eyes and ran possible plans through his head.

"What do we do?" the officer asked.

"Destroy the base."

"Attention, Imperial troops have entered the base; Imperial troops have entered the-"said another officer on a comlink, before the message had turned to silence.

Swift ran to the hanger bay.

"Everyone, stick to the plan, go, go!" shouted Swift.

The hanger door bays started to open, and every fighter in the room had started their engines. Astromech droids were lowered into the fighters and turned on. These types of droids would provide special assistance in most situations that the ship's crew were unable to handle. A droid named R5-F7 was to serve Crev and Warric's ship.

The squad of PR-79's was the first to exit the base. As they rose, they discovered a dozen imperial shuttles rushing at them. Laser blasts flew everywhere, one of them striking a PR-79 directly to the cockpit, sending it crash into the swamp. Imperial tanks rose from the swamp and began moving into the base.

As the shuttles and tanks were busy, the transports escaped through the back of the temple and into the planets atmosphere.

Meanwhile, PR-79's were spinning out of control and getting blasted into smithereens.

"Retreat, all ships retreat!" screamed Officer Svung, before being killed.

The remaining 10 fighters escaped the battle and flew into the opposite direction that the transports had.

In his shuttle, Osandus sat calmly and donned his signature smile.

"All ships, report back to the Sierra." Osandus commanded.

"But sir the rebels are retreating." a pilot shouted back at him.

"All ships return to the Sierra!" Osandus shouted.

The Imperial shuttles turned around and followed the retreating PR-79's.

"That's right, just as I thought you would." said Osandus, with a feeling of victory.

The imperial shuttles continued they're attack but were less worried about hitting the PR-79's.

"We're almost there, these Imps don't have a chance." a rebel pilot pronounced loudly over the comlink to all of the other fighters.

"Not so fast, I sense something." said Swift in a harsh tone.

As the Rebel star fighter flew in to the atmosphere of Rodia, Montag's fleet of Star Destroyers were waiting, ready to strike.

"It's a trap, all ships evasive action!" shouted Swift, turning his ship around, back to the base.

Montag was at the bridge of the destroyer, overseeing the battle.

"All power to the forward shields and canons!"

As Swift flew over the base with the remaining rebel star fighters, a lone ship exited the facility before it was destroyed.

Swift realized that Osandus could not get away because it was possible that he was holding valuable information that could be critical to the rebellion's survival.

"Yellow 5 and Yellow 9, follow me, the rest of you, continue on your escape." Swift commanded.

Kane Swift and two fighters left the pack and pursued Osandus.

"Alright boys give him everything you've got!"

The three ships fired at Osandus' sleek fighter.

Osandus was hit by a barrage of missiles, but still managed to hold control of the ship. He preformed a barrel-roll, dogging another wave of bullets.

"Let's see what our rebel friends are capable of." laughed Osandus, before releasing blue homing missiles. Homing missiles would follow the coordinates of any ship that it was assigned to.

Seeing these missiles at the last minute, Swift had to think fast.

"Dive!"

All three ships dropped hundreds of feet below, and into a cave.

Warric and Crev were in command of Yellow 9 and didn't know how to handle the situation. However, Crev wasn't going to let Warric think that he didn't know about piloting, so the two hid their fear and continued out maneuvering their enemy.

"Kid, see what you can do about blasting those things down." suggested Crev.

"You think that I didn't already try that?" Warric said rashly.

Crev sighed. He honestly wanted to pilot an X-wing. The single person fighter was his type of ship, total control, smooth navigation, and no pestering new guy to give him stress.

"R5, got anything for us bud?"

R5 gave a series of beeps as a response.

"Cargo hold? Let's give it a try." Crev answered nonchalantly.

"Too late!" Warric screamed.

"Release!" shouted Crev.

In all of a second, extra cargo was released from the fighter and hit the missile. The explosion from the missile sent the crew of Yellow 9 crashing down into the murky depths of Rodia.


	3. Crash Landing in the Swamp

Warric's eye slowly opened to a dark interior view of his ship, half-submerged under water. He looked around the area and rested his head on the back of his seat. He was bleeding from his right nostril and had gashed his right arm to the point that the flesh was hanging from it.

Warric got up, and quickly fell. He crawled over to face the back of Crev's seat.

He turned the seat around to see that Crev was not there.

Warric thought to himself if this was a good thing or if it meant that he was in trouble. He had hated the way that Crev would treat him like he was inferior, but he couldn't just explore where they were in the condition that he was in.

Warric looked up and saw that the top of the PR-69 was completely missing. Crev must have been sucked out of the ship and fallen to his death.

Warric got up once more, wobbled a little, and tried to climb out of the ship. He fell to the ground, which was waist deep under the water. There was only mist and darkness around him, with the occasional growl or chirp of a creature that he would not mind staying away from.

Warric climbed back into the ship and turned on his wrist comlink. Clearing his voice, he began to call for help.

"Master Swift, do you copy?" Warric asked in a weak voice.

"Repeat, Master Swift, do you copy"?

All that he got back was crackling from the comlink that was most likely damaged.

He unstrapped the comlink from his arm and threw it on the floor of the ship.

Warric looked over the distance of the swamp and caught a glimpse of a shadow in the distance. The shadow was on a patch of land which was only a couple of yards away.

Warric held his blaster above his head and then stepped into the water. He felt something move past his leg so fast that he almost fell backward, but he knew that it would be better looking ahead at the figure.

The strange shadow started charging at Warric, and jumped at him.

Warric dropped his blaster in to the swamp because of the horror that froze his body still.

It was Crev.

Warric gave a sigh of annoyed relief, and started back towards the ship. Crev swam over to Warric and hit him on the back, in a friendly manner. They both then boarded the ship.

"So, did you find anything?" Warric asked, still shaken with fear.

"Nope, but I do have R5 scanning the area for any signs of life, for now, I need to start getting this ship to work." Crev responded, exhausted. "You look like you just saw a ghost…or a mirror."

"Did you get in contact with anyone?" Warric asked, avoiding Crev's previous attempt at humor.

"No, it seems that we're stuck out here." Crev said

"I think that there is something alive in the swamp." Warric noted.

"Well maybe it could get us the hell out of here."

Warric ignored Crev's jab and noticed a couple of cuts on Crev's arm and a fresh cut on his right brow.

Crev laughed to himself.

"Now we have some battle scars, and we can lie to them and say that we took on a squad of imperial troops."

Warric laughed too. He knew that this would only last a short while, for Crev was not the kind to be very friendly for long.

Crev scrambled to the controls and flipped a few switches.

"Blast, it's still not working." Crev said in defeat, as he pounded on the flickering lights in front of him.

As if the ship felt Crev's frustration, it made a loud humming sound and suddenly turned on.

"There we go!" Warric shouted in excitement.

"Don't get to excited, this thing is almost tapped out of fuel." Crev shot back, once again portraying the negativity of the situation.

The PR-69 started to move, acting like a motorboat, gently but slowly across the murky swamp. The ship turned around a bend and hit the area of land hard. R5-F7 rolled down the steep hill, to the floating ship, barely making it there without toppling over.

"Alright, now let's find the nearest city." Warric said, trying to fell like he was doing something of importance.

"I already tried that, the scopes are dead, nothing working, but at least I can steer this thing." Crev brushed off.

Before Crev could speak another word, the ship rose up a little and then landed back down, moving the water around it.

"What the…?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Crev, do you think that those stories of the Kwazel Maw monsters that Montileu told the other pilots are true?" shivered Warric, failing at his fight to not show fear.

"Of course not, don't be a fool. Worrying about a talltale isn't the best thing to be doing right now." Crev said as he started up the engines again.

The ship started moving faster than it had before, but wasn't picking up, off of the surface of the water.

A wave, about 4 meters in height hit the side of the ship, tilting it to its side, so far that it was inches from turning up-side down.

Both Crev and Warric rushed to the side of the ship sticking out of the water, while all of their remaining supplies and R5 were weighing down the other end.

The two rebels managed to level the PR-69 off and start making their way in to the unknown once more.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Warric, stirred up again. "This lake is too placid to have random waves like that."

"I think you were right, something is alive in the swamp, and whatever it is is big." Crev muttered.

Warric looked around the edge of the ship, and caught his eyes on another pair that were glowing red.

And they were getting closer.


	4. Battle with the Kwazel Maw

He didn't know how much time had passed, because he wasn't thinking straight. Thousands of different thoughts ran through his head.

What is this monstrous beast coming towards me? Why is Crev so negative to me? Where is Kane Swift? What happened to the Rebel fleet?

But one thought hit him like a ton of bricks. How am I going to get back in the ship?

Amongst his thinking, the Kwazel Maw had knocked him out of the ship and deep in to the water.

"Warric!" Crev screamed repeatedly as he stared at the open water frantically.

Warric swam up to the surface of the water and climbed aboard the PR-79. He was just in time too because Crev made the ship move so fast, it matched the speed of the Kwazel Maw.

"What was that for, you couldn't have waited another minute." Warric snapped as he sat in his gunner's seat.

"If I would have waited any longer for your sorry carcass, neither of us would be amongst the living." Crev shouted over the sound of the ship trying to move as fast as it was built to. "Besides, you're here now, so don't complain, or you can float the rest of the way to the nearest place off this planet."

Warric sighed, shook his head and manned his torrent.

The head of the PR-79 was going in and out of the water, causing the ship to accelerate, and then brake at times. This caused water to splash in Crev's face, making it harder for him to pilot the ship than the darkness that had fallen over the landscape.

He didn't mind it so much though, he gained a rush out of this. The salty water hitting his face, the fresh air that he breathed in, which was much better than taking mock battles and sitting in a meeting room for hours discussing tactics that he found loop-holes around and ways that he could out think his superiors in battle.

Warric, however, felt nervous and vulnerable. He felt like he had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wasn't doing what destiny chose him to do. It was hard for him to put it together in his head, but he didn't feel like he was living up to his full potential.

The Kwazel Maw gained on them and got so close that its giant teeth were mere inches away from the rebel ship. Crev noticed this and made a sharp turn that sent R5 flying overboard and under the Kwazel Maw.

Warric got a grip on the torrent controls and pressed the two fire buttons. Nothing happened.

"The weapons system is fried." Warric uttered to himself "We'd be lucky if we last another minute out here."

Warric still tried his hardest not to give up as he fondled various levers and pressed an assortment of buttons, hoping that the torrent would kick in and start working.

Under the ship, R5 attached to the ship with a suction cup rod and retracted it, so that he lay at the bottom of the PR-79. He cut into a compartment on the bottom of the ship which released an assortment of weapons in to the water. The droid managed to grab some type of weapon that it didn't catch a glimpse of, before swimming back up to the rushing water that the ship's engines released.

Warric ran and picked up R5 up out of the water an on to the ship. Either he was a hefty little droid, or Warric was just not physically fit. He hoped for it was the former, but it was possible that he slipped past the fitness part of the training. He was lean, and not at all packed with muscle.

R5 opened a small door located on the outside of the droids shell and revealed two grenades, neatly filed on top of each other.

"How convenient." Warric scoffed.

Warric grabbed the two grenades with caution. A thermal detonator was not something to fool around with. If he would even breathe on it wrong, the whole ship would go up in flames.

He starred at the Kwazel Maw, looking for the right angle in which to strike.

Crev turned around, still piloting the ship and shouted "What the hell are you waiting for? Kill it!"

Warric felt a weird sense of compassion for the animal. He hadn't felt it as he was about to gun it down, but looking in to its eyes he did. He felt as it were a part of him. He really didn't want to kill it, but he couldn't find a better way of out maneuvering the beast.

With his eyes tightly closed, then open when he actually let go, Warric threw both grenades into the Kwazel Maw's gaping mouth.

The creature gave one last groan and a sad sort of look as it blew up, all over the ship.


	5. A Dog Eat Dog War

His palms were sweating and he couldn't stop shaking. He knew that if he had trouble pronouncing a word in his presence, he would be killed over the hologram.

Montag turned on the hologram and took a big gulp before he started speaking.

"My lord, we have the rebels on the run, we've infiltrated their outpost." Montag reported. "Unfortunatly, we are unaware if the Rebels had any plans prior to the attack, as they destroyed the base soon after fleeing."

Vader growled under his mask. He felt the hatred for the rebels, and his master flow through him.

"Were the transports destroyed?" Vader asked, in a gloomy, dark voice.

"Yes sir, we managed to wipe out every single ship that we could find." Montag said with a fake smile.

Vader knew he was telling the truth, or at least what Montag thought to be the truth, but he still had a feeling that someone had evaded Montag's fleet.

"Make sure that you check the area for any surviving troops."

"But sir, they could have never…."

"That is an order captain, it would be ashamed if I needed a more suitable replacement for your position to carry out simple orders!" Vader shouted in anger.

Vader then turned around and stormed off of the deck of his Star Destroyer in to his personal quarters.

In his Star Destroyer Montag shut his hologram projector off and ran down the halls of his ship. He got to Osandus's office and opened the door.

Osandus was sitting with his chair faced opposite the entrance of his office, with his feet up on a table.

"What is it?" Osandus snarled, spinning his chair, so that he could face whoever was in his presence.

"It's Lord Vader sir, he requests that we send a group back down to the planet's surface to search for any surviving rebels."

"Tell lord Vader to kiss the bottom of my boot."

"But, Lord Vader wants…" Montag continued, practically pleading with the general.

"No, we got them all, you saw every ship go up in flames." Osandus beamed. "And there plan was to retreat to another secret settlement."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I had spies in their base. These rebels are so easily fooled." Osandus laughed as he went on. "They are smart as a mynock."

Montag lowered his head and walked out of the room, there was no use. Osandus was too prideful. He failed to even let the thought of anyone surviving his "brilliant attack" getting in to his thick head.

Montag walked with haste, back to the communications room. He fixed his hair, straightened his grey, imperial uniform and began connecting his hologram projector.

Darth Vader appeared again, in full body on the hologram.

"My lord, we have sent down a band of Stromtroopers to the planet's surface, we await further orders." Montag said with a straight face. Perhaps it was too straight, he could look suspicious, and knowing that Vader had the power to choke the life out of him, who knows what other dark, magic powers he possessed.

"Travel to the Mustafar system, the Emperor himself has called all of the major fleets in the army to have a meeting." Vader commanded.

"As you wish my lord, we shall set a course for Mustafar as soon as possible." Montag bowed, shutting the hologram off.

Montag turned his comlink on, waiting for a reply from the General.

"Yes, Montag what do you want?" Osandus asked coolly, wiping blue milk from his lips.

"We are to leave for Mustafar; the Emperor himself has requested our presence, along with several other fleets." Montag said swiftly and sternly in to the comlink.

"We'll leave in a couple of hours." Osandus responded, taking another swig of blue milk.

"No, general, you will follow my orders aboard my ship. If we have a misunderstanding, we can resolve this in front of the Emperor."

Osandus gave an annoyed growl and shut his comlink off. He shook his head while sipping his blue milk, looking at the stars that laid so gently in the vast emptiness of space.

He almost, almost felt a sign of genuine care for the universe around him. He then brushed the thoughts off as he turned around, facing his desk. He had it all, wealth and fame. The Emperors best war machine, they called him. Because he didn't think like a man, but like a machine. Whatever the cost was for winning a battle, he would pay it.

The entire fleet of Star Destroyers were alerted on the new course that they had to set, and started making the jump to light speed.

The stars flashed across Osandus's eyes as he sat, folding his hands at his desk.

After moments of travel, the Star Destroyer smoothly halted.

"All personal, get to your stations, we are making our approach." Montag announced over the loudspeaker.

Osandus pushed out his chair and got up, folding his arms behind his back. He picked his head up, smiling down at other Imperial units, running from their personal offices and to their stations. He continues walking to the bridge to look on to the landscape of stars and a massive, red sphere in front of the viewport.

"Prepare my shuttle." Osandus commanded to Montag.

"Everyone will leave at the same time, from the same place." Montag responded, not looking at Osandus.

"Excuse me?" Osandus asked, annoyed.

"Everyone will leave at the same time, from the same place." Montag repeated, turning to Osandus with a plain face. "That is an order, general."

Osandus smiled and nodded twice in a "we'll see about that" manner, before walking back to his office.

He wouldn't be bossed around by an admiral that shook in his boots every time something didn't work out his way. He scoffed at the thought of Montag commanding him. And he wouldn't be caught dead being disciplined by Montag in front of the Emperor. That was his biggest nightmare, being a high profile general, pushed around by some admiral who the Emperor had never heard of.

Osandus got to his office, and pulled out a draw. Inside of the draw was a pistol.

"This is going to end, I will make sure of it."


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

They both were in the PR-79, which was now out of fuel, and dead in the water. It floated gently above the waves, rocking back and forth. It was peaceful. They both needed peace for they hadn't had a second of it since they had arrived to Rodia.

Warric was deep asleep, lying on the floor of the ship. He tossed and turned every so often, and mumbled in his sleep. It seemed like he was talking to someone whom he knew, but Crev wasn't quite sure.

Crev was sitting upright in his pilot's seat, wide awake. He wasn't thinking of much though, just reminiscing of his past. He didn't have a good one though, that was the problem. Crev's family was poor and lived on the planet of Ord Mantell. Ord Mantell was known for being the "garbage heap" of the universe, quite literally. They had lived in a small home, in a small city, surrounded by miles of spare parts, trash and destroyed machinery. It wasn't anyone's fault, that's just how life was. Crev's dad had died recently by Stormtroopers. He was an innocent man who had been brutally gunned down when a squad of troops invaded the area because of a rioting group against the empire.

He vowed to take revenge, he wouldn't let this new empire keep on destroying lives and strike fear in the galaxy.

"You can't let hate and revenge fuel you." Warric said, half asleep. "It will consume you."

Crev jumped, being broken from the stillness that he had been surrounded in for hours.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" Crev asked.

Crev turned around, but Warric was back to sleep. "Who was he talking to? Was it me, or was he just talking in his sleep again?" Crev didn't know, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from here and to shoot some "Stormies" down.

And he was about to get both wishes.

Crev sat up to view the area. He saw a domed building, as clear as day in front of him. He smiled wide and sprang up. He waited to be greeted by whoever resided there, hopefully they'd be friendly, because the two rebels couldn't put up much of a fight at the moment.

Warric slowly wiped his eyes and got up from the floor. He walked up next to Crev and put his hand on his shoulder.

Crev moved his shoulder, and let Warric's hand fall. He didn't like Warric, the kid had spirit, but he wasn't the kind of man that the rebellion needed. He was too compassionate, and a solider is ruthless, he does his job. Warric wasn't a soldier, he was a good guy, but no solider.

As they approached a small cave located next to the dome, the ship stopped midway on the land.

"You ready, we don't have a lot of time until the imperials start looking for bodies, if they haven't already started?" Crev said, getting ready to jump in to the water.

"We're not staying with the ship." Warric asked, with a true sense of worry.

"No, look at it, or more like what is left of it." Crev snarled, jumping in to the water.

Warric and R5 followed, leaving the ship which started to float away.

The three made it to the cave and stood outside, hesitating to enter.

"Alright, what we're going to do is casually walk in, ask someone for a transport off of this god-forsaken planet and find the nearest rebel post." Crev thought out.

" And do you have any credits to pay for the flight?" Warric asked.

"No, but we'll find some way to get a couple, now let's get a move on." Crev responded, walking in to the murky cave.

Two Stormtroopers, armed with standard issued E-11's, stood up blocking a pathway, inside of the cave.

"Excess me, my friend and I were on a tour and we had gotten lost, are there any facilities here that could patch us through to a town around here." Crev said, making up a story as he went along.

"What touring group did you go with?" the Stromtrooper questioned.

"We went with the…uh.." Crev babbled, trying to make up a fake, yet believable touring name.

The two Stromtroopers advanced up to Crev and glared at him.

"Can we see your identification?" the Stormtrooper boomed, sternly.

"Yeah, I have it right here, wait one minute." Crev answered, ducking.

"What was that?" grumbled both Stormtroopers, looking down at him.

Warric ran up, behind Warric, holding a heavy log. Warric bashed one Stormtrooper in the head with the log, sending him flying into the wall and collapsing on the floor.

The other trooper reached for his gun, but was shot by Crev, who had stolen the stunned trooper's blaster.

They two rebels removed the trooper's helmets and armor and place it on themselves.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Warric shouted, placing the helmet on his head.

"I set the blaster on stun, because someone would ask us about the blaster mark on the armor, now wouldn't they?" Crev loudly reminded.

Even though he was responsible for taking out one of the Stromtroopers, Crev still couldn't find any credit given to Warric.

It didn't matter much to him anymore though. As soon as they left this planet, he would ask to be put in to a different squad and get a new partner. Hopefully one with a little more respect.

Crev, Warric and R5 walked in to the passageway that led them directly into the domed building. But behind the building was a Star Destroyer.

"So there still is a pretty big military occupation going on around here." Warric pointed out.

"Yeah, what gave you the first clue, the Stormtroopers, or this Star Destroyer?" remarked Crev, who started at the Star Destroyer.

"Don't tell me that you're going towards that thing." Warric moaned.

"I don't see an easier way of getting out of here." coaxed Crev, who was still walking towards the ship.

Warric shrugged and ran up beside him.

"This isn't going to work." whined Warric, looking at his newly acquired blaster.

"Don't worry I have this all under control." smiled Crev.

Two imperial officers, who only wore uniforms and were pale in skin, walked up to the two.

"This will never work." Warric pleaded, as they faced the two officers.

"Good day gentlemen." one officer said cheerily.

"Hello sir." Crev responded, with a confident voice.

"I see that you two have started for the ship, we have a mandatory meeting on Mustafar and all personnel must board immediately." the officer stated.

"Yes sir, very good sir." Warric replied, in a worrisome voice.

The officers studied Warric, which was hard, since he was masked by a helmet.

"Where did you find the droid?" the officer sarcastically jested.

"We picked it up from a citizen who had stolen it." Warric explained. "We believe that it has information vital to the empire that we find out what this little droid is hiding."

R5 beeped, surprised.

"We better take this off of your hands then, and bring it down to the tech room, thank you for notifying us." the other officer spoke.

The first officer had still been watching everything that Warric did with a certain interest in the way he had been acting.

"We will escort you to the ship." the officer said in a suspicious way.

"There is no need for that, I'm sure that we can find our way." Crev blurted out.

"No, no, we insist." the officer said, snakelike.

The two officers walked them away to the spacecraft.

Warric continued worrying about what would happen to them if any of the men on the ship found them out, but one thing that neither men knew was that the force was with them.


	7. Facing the Dark

Warric, Crev and the officers entered the belly of the Star Destroyer. They walked inside of the bulky ship, and walked towards a hallway.

Warric observed the way that the Stormtroopers marched and went about doing things and tried to mimic their movements. He felt their frustration and woe.

"How can I feel that?" he thought to himself. "What is going on here?"

He also felt Crev's sense of carelessness. He wanted to get the job done and do it fast. Because of this, he was sticking out like a sore thumb. He was too proud to adapt to the Stormtrooper way.

"Alright men, go to your quarters for now." one officer said. "As I said before, the meeting on Mustafar will take place in four hours from now, so go get some rest."

With that, the two officers left them in front of their rooms.

"So we're going to the hellhole of the galaxy then?" Crev chuckled.

"You were the one who wanted to get off of Rodia." said Warric.

"Listen, Warric you're a nice kid, but don't get too attached as my partner." sneered Crev. "Trust me; I'm getting assigned to a different squadron once this is over."

"I've had similar thoughts." frowned Warric. "Do you think tha Kane Swift made it out ok?"

"Doubt it." Crev replied. "The Imperials are very clean when it comes to an attack. They hate survivors."

"Yet we're here." spoke Warric.

"Don't get smart with me now, alright!" Crev shouted. "We were lucky. Our friends and the Jedi, not so much."

This whole "kid" thing didn't sit too well with Warric. Crev could not be more than a couple of months older than him.

"Check your tag Crev, we need to be precise about everything." Warric insisted. "I don't feel like getting caught now."

"It's TK-295." replied Crev, taking his helmet off. "And yours?"

"TK-108." Crev responded.

There was a single bed and a bunk bed in the room. The living place was not big, and the only other thing other than the beds was a bathroom.

"Would you take your helmet off and relax?" blurted Crev.

Warric took his helmet off and sat on the bed. He ran his hand through his short, brown hair.

"Alright, so this is what we're going to do, once we are on Mustufar, we just sneak away from the pack, hopefully we can find a ship that has a cloaking device and gets us the hell out of here." Crev thought out.

Suddenly a knocking came from the door and it smoothly slid open. It was the commander in full Stormtrooper armor.

"Sir." Warric and Crev saluted, without helmets.

The commander walked by with his arms crossed over his chest and paced before the two men. He stopped and stared.

Crev and Warric looked at each other and then back at the commander.

"You're needed in the hanger area." the commander announced.

He walked out and slid the door shut.

"I can't believe that we've gotten this far." Warric sighed in relief. "They don;t suspect a thing."

"If they don't suspect anything, then why didn't they just announce it over the intercom?" pointed out Crev.

"Do you think that the officers told him to check on us?" asked Warric.

"No doubt." Crev responded. "Anyway, let's get to that hanger before we run in to anymore trouble."

The two men placed their helmets on their heads and followed a group of troopers out to the hanger bay.

Warric was smart enough to know that Crev wanted him to keep quiet. He didn't mind it because yet again, he was mad at Crev.

They marched in to a hanger scattered with Tie-fighters and other Stormtroopers.

The same commander that had visited them in their room was now standing in front of the battalion.

"Here is the day troops. It is your jobs to look your finest in front of the Emperor." the commanded ordered.

The commander walked up to Crev and glared at him through his thick helmet.

"No slip ups." the commander continued as he walked passed the troops.

"Don't worry, I'm sure his royal wrinkledness will be quite pleased." whispered Crev, giggling a little.

"What was that?" the commander snapped.

"Nothing sir." said Crev, casually.

"Watch it trooper, or you'll be assigned to the planet that gets destroyed for our superstations laser power practice." snickered the commander marching back towards the front of the group.

There were 5 shuttles in the hanger and the group was split up.

Crev was put on one ship and Warric was on another.

Once the shuttles had made their way out of the destroyers, the Star Destroyers made the jump to light speed and

While Crev was sitting next to other troops in the ship, a small, yellow and red astromech droid came rolling up behind him.

"Hey R5, what are you doing here?" Crev greeted, trying to be quiet.

A Stormtrooper grunted and pushed the droid away.

"Stupid astromechs, don't waste your time talking to droids." said the Stormtrooper. "You should be worrying about what the Emperor wants us for."

R5 chirped quietly as he rolled away.

All 5 shuttles made their way in to Mustafar's red colored atmosphere.

They landed on a solid mass, surrounded by a lake of lava that would occasionally spout out and on to the area of land every so often.

Crev, Warric, and the rest of the legion lined up in front of a podium.

They soon were joined by Osandus's men and various other legions.

It was a while of standing and waiting before anything happened.

Nobody was sweating because the planet was so hot that the sweat evaporated before it even touched the air.

Beyond the mountainous structures that cluttered the planet, a small ship flew overhead.

It landed, and four royal guards, dressed in red poured out.

They were closely followed by a black hooded man.

The four guards stood at the sides of the podium and faced the hooded man as he started to speak.

"Protectors of the empire, you have been brought here because you are the best of the best." the Emperor exploded. "You have chased this pathetic rebellion from one side of the galaxy to the next, and you have served the Empire well."

Warric started to shake and his blaster almost fell out of his hands. He didn't know why but he couldn't control himself.

He had feelings of hatred, sorrow and agony all race in front of him. He hadn't felt this way since he killed the monster on Rodia.

"We have sent the rebels false information that one of their leaders wants them to not regroup at Tatooine, but here." the Emperor lectured. "If they come here, we will have the advantage of wiping them out and washing our hands clean."

Warric gulped and held his blaster close to him.

The emperor nodded to an imperial officer, who threw the rebel leader on to the floor.

"Wyllah Orden, for treason against the empire, you are to be terminated." the Emperor boomed.

The rebel spit at Emperor Palpatine's cloak and put his head down.

With another nod from the Emperor, the rebel was shot twice in the head.

Warric winced at the sight and all of his emotions stopped at once.

Palpatine quickly shot a look towards the group that Warric and Crev were standing in.

"I sense something…something out of place." spoke the Emperor in awe.

"I sense a Jedi."


	8. Death of a Jedi

Imperial officers were scrambling everywhere and the Stormtroopers looked around, confused.

Emperor Palpatine closed his eyes, was consumed by the Dark Side of the force and searched for the Jedi in the midst of the frantic group.

And officer was assigned to every group of Stormtroopers, checking their Identification and making them remove their helmets.

"Master Swift is here?" wondered Crev, removing his helmet after arguing with an officer.

"The rebels have arrived, the Jedi is with them." The Emperor foresaw.

It was another ploy by Palpatine, have the few rebels left to think that they are regrouping here, and take them out with some of the Empire's finest troops. Real classy.

Palpatine may have been one of the most evil men that Warric had ever seen, but he was a smart one. Even with only a team of renegades and misfits like the rebel alliance, the Dark Lord couldn't take any chances.

Palpatine ran off of the podium and to the Imperial settlement located a short while away from the assembly grounds.

"Alright troops, ready up." Osandus commanded casually.

The other officers commanded their troops differently, feeling that Osandus was not the leader of this attack.

The rebels had landed at an abandoned mining facility and were awaiting orders from Wyllah Orden.

"We have to warn them." whispered Warric.

Some troops boarded vessels that hovered over the lava and other stayed where they were.

Kane Swift stepped from his ship with some armed rebel troops and faced the rebels.

"Gun them down." he demanded, gazing at the oncoming army.

"Sir we haven't set up our defenses. We have reason to believe that Wyllah Orden is-" the commander Slahlvo replied.

"That he is dead, I know." responded Kane. "Get your troops behind cover, we don't have enough time to evacuate, I wonder why the Imperials wouldn't have just blasted us out of the sky once we had first arrived"

The commander ran away, preparing his men for the attack.

General Swift retreated in to the building and sighed.

Once all of the Stormtroopers had been sent to the grounds at which the rebels fled, Emperor Palpatine took Osandus out of the battle and on to his ship.

"Yes my lord." Osandus questioned.

"The time has come my faithful servant, to test the new super laser for my battle station." said the Emperor.

"But sir, it isn't completed yet." Osandus pointed out.

"The super laser will be stationed on another ship, to see if it is the quality needed to strike fear in to the heart of anymore uprisings." Palpatine went on.

"My lord….are you saying that we are going to use it on this planet?" asked Osandus. "Now?"

Palpatine smiled as the two entered a small transport and left the planet.

"But sir, our men, the 501st as on the planet." Osandus rambled.

"They will be replaced, by stronger and more skilled men." Palpatine bellowed.

Osandus put his head down and continued walking with the Emperor to the observatory, where he witnessed another ship, with a massive torrent-like structure on the top of it.

"I sense your feelings for your troopers down on the planet." Palpatine sneered. "If you wish it, you can join them."

Osandus took in a deep breath, cleared his throat and looked the Emperor in the eye.

"No sir, I wish to remain at your side." Osandus replied.

The Emperor smiled as they drifted to the super weapon.

Back on Mustafar, the battle had begun and bodies cluttered the charcoal colored battlefield.

Warric and Crev managed to escape the main battle and were heading to the mining facility.

They entered with their hands up and with their helmets off.

Commander Slahlvo stuck his rifle in Crev's back and asked him to slowly turn around. The two men did as they were told and were greeted by the commander.

"I'm glad to see that you two are ok, but we are in a bit of a situation here." the commander shouted as he shot some Stormtroopers that had gotten too close to the building.

"What do you want us to do" Crev asked.

"If you two can manage to set these charges on those vessels, we might be able to stop Imperial reinforcements to keep on coming at us." the Commander cried, pointing at the ships that carried numerous troops. "Just put your helmets back on and blend in with the crowd."

Crev nodded and ran to the ships.

Crev and Warric tried to evade anyone on the battlefront, feeling that they'd like to be in one piece, then being blasted by a fellow rebel mistaking them for an Imperial.

The two set the thermal detonators on to the vehicles and then charged back in to the rebel stronghold.

Slahlvo nodded as the two ran in. The ships that had detonators set to them were now carrying troops.

Slahlvo clicked the button and the ships were no more.

The screams of the Stormtroopers melting in the lava were drowned out by the blaster fire coming from all directions.

The Imperials had the advantage at the moment, but the rebels kept fighting on.

Kane Swift was slicing Stormtroopers up light lightning under the orange glimmer of his lightsaber.

Crev and Warric took sniping positions on the top of the building and cleared the way for the Jedi below.

Kane saluted the men and pressed on with his attack.

Commander Slahlvo ran towards the horde of attacking troopers with a battle cry.

He gunned down several men and threw his gun at another.

Slahlvo picked up the rifle of a deceased Stormtrooper and continued fighting.

Stormtrooper's surrounded Swift and Slahlvo as the other rebels tried to break the barrier.

On top of the mining complex, Warric and Crev watched.

"I'm going down there." Warric shouted, running down stairs.

"Wait Warric, you'll be as good as dead" called Crev. "We are needed up here"

Slahlvo and Master Swift fought back-to-back, aiding each other whenever needed.

"Remember we're doing this for freedom" Swift reminded, gloomily.

"I'm with you sir" responded Slahlvo. "Until the end"

Slahlvo got shot twice in the shoulder, but picked up his blaster and limped towards the enemy.

Montag, who was behind his battalion of Stormtroopers, was armed with a sniper.

He aimed at Slahlvo's head, pulled the trigger and smiled.

The troopers walked over the dead Commander's body to the mining complex.

Kane Swift lowered his head and sat down in front of the charging Stormtroopers.

"What is he doing?" cried Crev from the rooftop, aiming at more troops.

Master Swift raised his hand and some of the ground under the Stormtroopers feet collapsed in to the lava, dragging them under.

Kane Swift and his troops created a second wave of defense.

The Commander that had inspected Crev and Warric before had been none other than the infamous Captain Rex who was a famed hero of the Clone Wars.

Rex used his duel blaster pistols and took down every rebel that had ran up to him.

Master Swift made his way up to Rex and swung at his head. Rex dodged the blow and punched the Jedi in the stomach.

The Jedi sucked air in to his body and lunged at the clone. He tackled Rex to the floor, knocking his pistols out of his hands and punched his helmet. A shard of glass flew from the Commander's face and revealed his Jango Fett-like face.

Kane lost his grip of his lightsaber and it hit a nearby rock.

Rex kicked the Jedi and walked away. Swift jumped back up and put Rex in to a choke-hold. Rex fell back on to the Jedi and turned over.

Swift used the force and force-pushed the clone near the edge of the land, nearby the lava. The Jedi picked his saber back up and ran towards the trooper.

Rex picked up on of his guns and fired at the Jedi. Swift deflected the blaster bolts and kept charging.

Rex threw his pistol and grabbed a rifle that was attached to the back of his armor.

With two quick shots, Kane Swift fell to his knees and to the hard, cold ground.


	9. Destruction of Mustafar

"No!" cried Warric sitting next to his fallen ally.

Swift placed his hand on Warric's shoulder and forced the words to come out of his mouth.

"You are a Jedi." muttered Swift, breathing heavily.

"What?" Warric questioned, holding the Jedi.

"You must save this rebellion, keep it alive" Swift said, gasping for air. "Master Targon, go to Aily Targon, she will train you."

"Take this." Swift spoke, handing Warric his lightsaber.

After uttering his last words, Swift became one with the force.

Rex had been apprehended by other rebel soldiers and held on their transport.

The battle had subsided and the Imperials had the rebels on the run and were advancing in the facility.

Warric followed Crev and the remaining rebels back to the ships.

Above the planet, The Emperor and Osandus were joined by Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader to oversee the super laser's first test.

"Is everything in place General?" asked Palpatine.

"Yes sir." Osandus replied. "The laser is just heating up."

Osandus didn't want to see his own army die at the hands of his superior. Not that he cared about their lives, but instead wondered on if he would be as successful as a man in the Empire without them.

He came to the conclusion that if he wasn't as strong without them that he didn't deserve to serve the Empire, let alone be a General.

Back on the planet, the rebel ships escaped on the opposite side of the planet, evading the laser.

Many Imperial ships also escaped, fleeing towards a fleet of Star Destroyers.

"Fire at will." the Emperor commanded.

The man nodded and gave the signal. The laser then beamed with several green lights that connected.

Back on Mustafar, the 436st legion was the last to evacuate.

Admiral Montag oversaw the whole evacuation and hurried the troops in to the ship.

"Come on men, move it" Montag commanded.

Montag watched the sky as he saw the laser getting closer to the planet.

"What are they doing?" one Stormtrooper shouted.

"Today is the day that we die in the name of the Empire." Montag answered, taking his captains hat off.

Without another passing second, Mustafar shattered into countless pieces.

The explosion rocked the escaping rebel ships and sent them flying into deep space.

"What the hell was that" Crev screamed.

"No doubt it was a blast from an Imperial ship" a pilot answered.

"Why would the Imperial's kill some of their best troops?" replied Crev.

"Palpatine is obsessed with crushing any threat to his Empire, taking out some of his best men may have been a setback, but at the cost of killing all of us….he'd take it" the pilot responded.

In the ship, the remaining rebels, which were only a handful of men, settled down.

Crev, Warric and R5 were amongst other rebel pilots.

Warric examined Swift's lightsaber. He touched the buttons, which felt smooth and easy to use. It was defiantly a more elegant weapon than any other that he had used.

"I see that you're a little thief." snapped Crev, snatching the saber from Warric's hand. "Take this off of a dead man?"

"I didn't rob this, he gave it to me." Warric shot back. "Now are you going to give it back, or are you going to want to deal with me?"

Some of the other men in the ship were surprised at Warric's smart attitude that he had gained from being stuck with Crev.

"Man talks big!" a pilot yelled.

"Listen kid, you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't watched you the whole time." Crev answered slyly.

"Yeah, whatever happened to you two?" Commander Covell asked.

"See the kid and me where flying over Rodia, blasting Ties down when we were flanked by 4 others. I piloted right into the swamp to evade them" Crev lied. "The kid over here got scared after we were attacked by 4 Kwazel Maw's but I defeated them with my bare hands."

Covell snickered and shook his head.

"Crev, you should be a writer." Covell said, walking away.

Warric gave a "you got caught" smile to Crev and continued studying the lightsaber.

"Would you stop fooling around with that" Crev shouted, hitting the saber out of Warric's hands. "You think you're some kind of Jedi, if they are so powerful, why aren't any of them left?"

"Shut up Crev" Warric sneered, picking up the fallen weapon.

Crev stood up and stared Warric down.

"You don't scare me" Warric remarked.

Crev readied his fist and swung at Warric. Warric dodged and also stood up.

"Woah, woah" bursted Commander Covell, holding Crev back.

Crev and Warric locked eyes on each other and backed away.

"Alright men, I will be your new Commander after the unfortunate death of Commander Slahlvo." announced Covell.

"We are heading to Tatooine, our original escape position. Bail Organa will be there to instruct us on our next move." Covell stated. "We will be better protected there for the time being, until we decide on a new post to reside our forces."

"And If I see another fight between any of you, there will be consequences." Covell continued. "We need to start acting like brothers, because if we continue behavior like this, the Empire will be victorious."

Covell strolled off to the bridge of the transport and the rebel soldiers were dismissed.

Crev walked past Warric, purposely bumping into him and then leaving.

"Hey!" Warric shouted, running after Crev. "What was that about?"

"Listen, leave me alone and pretend we've never met before." snapped Crev walking away.

"Crev!" cried Warric, standing alone.

"What do you want?" shouted Crev, walking back to him.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you hate me so much?" Warric asked.

"I don't hate you, I just don't like you." answered Crev, walking away. "You take things too lightly."

"Crev, I'm serious, why can't we be friends?" Warric questioned, following him.

"Because I'm a soldier and you're a kid." Crev spoke. "And you know what, men are dying out there, good men. Do you want them to be protected by a guy like you?"

"So I'm not a kid anymore, I'm finally a "guy"?" expressed Warric.

"There's an Empire out there, and they're not just going to fight you. They'll kill you, take over our planet and then control the galaxy." Crev said, without taking a breath. "And you aren't ready to fight. You're not a man, you're just a kid, a dreamer.

"When did I ever say that I took it lightly, and when did I ever show weakness during a battle?" Warric yelled. "And another thing, when was I not as much of a solider as you are? Was I not a soilder when I was wounded and cared enough to look for you on Rodia? Or was it when I killed the Kwazel Maw? Was I not a fighter when I killed the Stormtroopers on Rodia and then went behind enemy lines with you to get to Master Swift? Was I not a man when I held my dying friend in my arms and he dropped the fact that I was a Jedi on me?"

A Jedi, he said it with pride, but he didn't understand why he was prideful. They were hunted down and nearly put in to extinction.

He knew of the Jedi and he knew Master Swift, but actually being one.

Crev didn't answer him and continued towards the bunks.

Back in the super laser station, Osandus entered Emperor Palpatine's room.

"General Osandus, I have good news" the Emperor hissed. "Your legion of troops has survived the destruction of Mustafar"

"My Lord that is good news. Did that happen according to your plans?" inquired the General.

"Yes, as did the escape of the rebels." The Emperor added.

"But didn't you want to destroy them" asked Osandus.

"I underestimated them, but it is no matter. The Emperor boomed. "They now have fear struck in their hearts. And that is as much of a blow to them as it would be for some of their men to lose their lives."

"Montag was still on planet sir. Both the Admiral and the 436st legion were lost." Osandus argued.

"Their deaths were their own faults, they were too slow, and Montag was not suitable to be an Admiral. He was too compassionate." said the Emperor. "That is why your concern for your Stormtroopers betrays you."

"I have gotten over my feelings for them. I am now only loyal to you." Osandus replied, bowing.

"General Osandus, you are now also the Admiral of Montag's fleet." The Emperor declared. "You have proved to be the strongest that the Imperial army has to offer and I want you to become one of the leaders of the Empire."

"My lord, I don't know what to say." Osandus responded.

The Emperor put his hand on the general's shoulder and smiled.

Osandus could literally feel the heat off of the Emperor's hand. He was pure evil, and Osandus was going to be one of his right hand men. Right next to Darth Vader.

Power. That was what Osandus had always wanted, and soon enough, he would kill Palpatine and become the true leader of the Empire.


	10. Leaving the Rebellion

"Startling discovery in the Mustafar system." a news reporter bursted. "It seems like the planet Mustafar is missing."

"The planet is completely gone, with absolutely no explanation." the reporter continued. "We have tried contacting Imperial intelligence on the planets disappearance, but no response has been received."

Crev turned off the holovid and walked to the hanger.

On Tatooine, Bail Organa was awaiting the rebellion's arrival.

The rebels had arrived on the planet by means of stolen Sigma-class shuttles so that they would go undetected by any Imperials.

When the rebels arrived, they each traveled in small packs to an abandoned coliseum in the Dune Sea in which Organa had established a small hide-out for the time being.

The rebels were seated in the coliseum

"With the loss of both Wyllah Orden and the planet Mustafar, the Empire has dealt both the rebellion and the galaxy two blows." Organa spoke. "But we are not beaten. This new weapon that the Empire has made will soon be no more."

The audience of soldiers cheered.

"We will stay on Tatooine for the time being. Some of the locals have gladly donated space in their homes to house us." continued Organa. "Soon we will find a suitable base and strike the Empire and its dreaded new piece of firepower."

Bail Organa was met by another man who whispered in his ear and led him to one of the shuttles, outside of the coliseum.

A sandstorm was forming, which drove all of the rebels to cover and rushed Organa and his ally to the shuttle.

"Captain Antilles, how is this so?" Organa asked.

"We captured him while on Mustafar." Antilles answered. "He's our only prisoner."

The sand flew in the air and hit both men to the ground.

The men boarded the shuttle and walked in to a small room, where a man was tied up and struggling to free himself.

"Captain Rex, I believe." Organa smirked.

"I don't have to answer to you, you rebel dogs." Rex responded, spitting on the ground.

"If you want to be freed, then you'll tell us where the Empire is hiding this super weapon." Antilles suggested.

"I don't know, they didn't inform me what they would do after the destruction of Mustafar." replied Rex.

"Oh, I think that they did." smiled Organa, who was staring Rex down.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about." Rex argued, turning away.

"Then enjoy the sandstorm." Bail chuckled. "Oh, and pray that there aren't any Tusken__Raiders passing by, we'd hate to see that you'd be missing in the morning."

The two rebels left the ship and followed the rest of the team to a nearby settlement.

Rex leaned in the chair, still tied up and looked out of a window. The sand was blasting in to it as if it were rain.

The next day Bail returned to the ship, but this time he was with Warric.

"Sir, I doubt that this is going to work." Warric admitted. "I don't know if I really am a Jedi. Master Swift may not have known what he was saying."

"Warric, I served with the Jedi before the rise of the empire." stated Organa. "I know a Jedi when I see one."

Warric shook his head, but he wanted to help in any way he could, so he continued with Bail.

They stepped in to the room where the clone captain was waiting and stood tall.

"You will tell us where this super weapon is." Warric commanded, holding his hand out in front of the captain.

"Mind tricks don't work on me." laughed Rex. "Do I come off as weak minded to you?"

"If you continue to resist telling armed people what they want to know, I suppose you are." Organa replied.

"Alright I'll tell you, but only because I'm as against the Empire as the two of you are." Rex responded.

"Don't try to trick us now." Warric grinned. "Just tell us what we need to know."

"The Emperor wouldn't be so foolish to tell all of us where the weapon would be, in case of an instance like this." Rex told. "But I can tell you where you can find out."

"And where would that be?" asked Bail.

"General Osandus." Rex said.

"What do you mean?" inquired Bail.

"General Osandus is one of the most accomplished leaders of the Empire. Because of this, they trust him more than the average man." Rex said. "So, if you get to him, interrogate him and extract the information, you may have a chance of destroying the laser."

"Why are you so talkative all of a sudden?" Warric questioned.

"I was loyal to the Republic, but I was also loyal to the Jedi." Replied Rex. "When Order 66 was issued, both I and my men did not follow it, we let general Targon and her padawan live, but we had reported her dead."

"What was your general's name again?" Warric asked.

"Targon." repeated Rex.

"Do you know about her whereabouts?" questioned Warric.

"No, I haven't spoken to her since that day." Rex answered.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bail.

"I need to find her." Warric announced. "That was Master Swift's last request for me."

"Do what you believe is right Warric." Bail advised, putting his hand on Warric's shoulder. "As you know this rebellion is made up of a misfits and volunteers. You may come and go as you please."

Warric nodded.

"But beware, both Darth Vader and the Emperor can sense you, and you are a greater threat to them then we are." said Bail. "And you must be powerful enough to defeat them yourself."

"Where would I start looking." inquired Warric.

"My first guess would be the abandoned Jedi temple on Coruscant." Bail confirmed.

"My home planet." Warric pointed out.

"Yes, you can look in the archives, if there are any left." Bail added.

"It's been a pleasure working with you sir, I hope our paths soon cross again." snickered Warric, who had started to turn away.

"They will." laughed Bail. "But hopefully under peaceful circumstances."

Warric left the ship and entered the hovel in which he had been commanded to go to.

Crev was sleeping on a chair, with his holovid off when Warric arrived.

He got his things ready for his descent quietly, but nevertheless woke Crev up.

"What was that about on the ship?" Crev asked coolly.

"Yes Crev, what was that about?" Warric shot back, gathering his things. "Why do you hate me so much? It has to be more than pride now, what you did out there was disrespect a fallen comrade and lose a friend."

Crev gave no response and stared blankly at the inactive holovid.

"You made me look like a fool in front of the whole damn team." Warric complained. "After how well we both did on Rodia, you still need to belittle me every step of the way."

Crev found it hard to say anything.

"We went down together, we came out of it together, we fought together and we lost together." said Warric. "But it seems that you just want the glory."

Crev was listening, but made no response.

"Well be glad, because not only will I not be on the same squadron as you, I may not even be in the same system." Warric shot. "I'm going to be gone for a while. I hope you find everything you want in life."

"May the force be with you." Crev whispered, still staring at the holovid.

Warric paused for a moment and froze. He then slammed the door and charged out of the house.

Warric shielded his eyes from the sandstorm and walked towards a lone PR-79. R5-F7 rolled from behind the ship to greet the rebel.

"Set coordinates to Coruscant." Warric commanded. "We're paying a long awaited visit back home."


	11. Discovery on Coruscant

"There, that looks good." Warric said as he piloted down his PR-79 to a large platform nearby an apartment building.

However, this building was luxurious. The rooms where only for the very rich, as they were the size of the entire level of the building.

The PR-79 landed with a hiss and the cockpit swung open.

Warric slid out and walked across the landing platform. It was the outside view to his old home.

Two fountains flowed with a soothing sound and were filled with bright, white pebbles at the bottom.

It was beautiful, but it was sad.

His memory of his home and family were strong but not happy.

He wasn't close to either parent. Both of them being senators, his father represented the planet Damaris, and his mother was from Christsophsis.

They were in no way bad parents but they loved the art of work, better than they loved their child.

Warric shed a tear after recalling the day that he left to join the rebellion. He had gotten in to a fight with his parents and left without warning.

Not long after, he discovered that his mother had passed away during his time in the army. She was speaking in the senate against the Empire. She was told to be silent, and even threatened, but she wouldn't let fear stop her belief.

It is rumored that she was beaten and killed by Imperial guards who had deemed her a traitor.

Warric entered the open entrance in to the home.

"Dad!" he called. "Dad?"

"Warric?" his father answered back.

Warric looked around, searching for the voice.

Suddenly, Robert Garr wrapped his arms around Warric.

"My son." he whispered.

"Father, I've come with...news." Warric declared, not saying whether it was good or bad news because he himself wasn't sure.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

Robert was dressed in blue robe and held a glass of Fozbeer.

They both sat down on a leather chair outside, on the platform.

"You're going to get yourself killed." sighed Robert. "This rebellion is going to be destroyed. It is made up of mindless renegades who just want something to fight against."

"Dad, they're my friends and they're some of the smartest people that I've ever met." Warric argued.

"You know that the only reason why I am speaking to you is that you are my son." Robert continued. "Now what was that you wanted to tell me?"

"Dad, I think that I am a Jedi." Warric said.

"Don't you ever speak of such a thing." replied Robert. "That's not who you are Warric!"

"I can't just turn my back on who I am or who I could be." Warric responded.

"I knew that this day would come." uttered Robert.

"What is it, dad?" questioned Warric. "Are you force-sensitive?"

All Robert answered with was a quick "No."

"Was mom force-sensitive?"

"No."

Warric's eyes widened and he stretched his back in frustration.

"But your father was." Robert said, breaking the tension.

"What...I don't...I don't understand." replied Warric who was stunned.

"I am not your biological father Warric." Robert revealed. "Your mother bore the child of a Jedi named Deke Renarus."

"How long have you known?" asked Warric.

"Not long." Robert murmured. "Your mother wrote everything in the same chest that her will was found in."

"When did you expect to tell me that my father was a Jedi?" Warric asked.

"I would have never brought it up, and you would have never known." Robert spoke. "The Jedi are traitors to the Republic!"

"And who told you that?" Warric exploded. "Palpatine!"

"I trust in the Emperor." stammered Robert.

"You trust in oppression and dictatorship?" yelled Warric.

"It is not as black and white as your rebel friends try to make it seem to be." Robert screamed.

Robert got up and walked to his room.

His hand shook as he picked up the letter and handed it to Warric.

"Take it, but you will never return to this place." Robert warned.

"No matter what happens, you will always be my father." Warric assured. "And I love you.

Robert walked back into his apartment and shut the door.

Warric bowed his head with a grimace and walked back to his ship.

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket, then climbed aboard the PR-79.

R5-F7 beeped in a sad tone.

The PR-79 flew off, towards the ruins of the Jedi temple.

"R5, scan for any life forms." Warric commanded.

R5 bleeped and scanned the area.

The PR-79 opened up its landing gear and landed next to the temple.

"R5!" shouted Warric, which was all he needed to say to help R5 understand that he had to exit the ship.

R5 chirped as he rolled close to Warric.

"If the ship is found, I don't want them knowing that we're still here." Warric explained. "This place is totally disserted."

The two found the entrance and entered the temple after great inspection.

Warric opened the letter and read it.

"Warric, if you opened this I am no longer around to tell you how much that I love you. You are an amazing person and you've got a bright future ahead of you. Since you are most likely home while reading this, I want you to know something. Your real father is a man called Deke Renarus. I believe that the Jedi are good, moral people and I want you to fulfill your destiny." the letter read.

"Yeah, real moral, impregnating a woman and then leaving her is surely the Jedi way." Warric snickered.

Warric jumped over some ruins that were in the hallowed halls of the temple. He used the force to lift R5 over the obstacles.

Warric stumbled upon a room with blue tinted book and computers.

"I'm guessing that this is the archives." Warric said to himself. "R5, check the books for a man named Deke Renarus."

R5 went to the bookshelves and Warric sat at a computer desk.

Warric typed the name "Aily Targon".

The search results came up to a bio of a woman who served during the Clone Wars with her status which read deceased.

Warric read all about her, learning that she was born on the planet Hoth and that both her and her padawan were in the same squad that Captain Rex was assigned to.

So the Captain wasn't lying!

Since Master Targon's whereabouts are unknown to anyone, and the Jedi were all in hiding, Hoth had to be one of the most perfect places to both meet with family and stay hidden from the Empire.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Warric. "R5, let's go!"

R5 came back with a book that referenced to Warric's father.

The two traveled back to the entrance which was now crowded with stormtroopers.

A tie-fighter was sitting on top of the temple, which would make for a great ship to travel in, if Warric could have gotten to it.

Warric tried to use the force to get it down, but instead the ship blew up, causing the stormtroopers to run towards it.

Warric nodded to R5 and ran to the PR-79.

A stormtrooper with a gaping scratch on his helmet saw the PR-79 taking off and ordered his men to shoot at it.

"Stormtroopers? What are they doing here?" Warric asked himself.

As he flew away, he passed his father's apartment. His father stood on the balcony, waving at Warric.

Warric waved back and then looked to the dark sky of his city-like homeworld.

"R5, once we get out of the atmosphere, hit light speed." Warric ordered. "We're heading to Hoth!"


	12. Beneath the Ice Cavern

The PR-79 landed gently on the snowy ground.

Warric put on his snow resistant binoculars and unstrapped himself from the ship.

A blizzard had just begun and he didn't even know where to look for the Jedi Master.

He stayed in the PR-79 and meditated, trying to hear Master Swift's guiding words again.

"Master Swift, I am here." Warric said. "What am I to do now?"

A voice did not answer him; however, he suddenly knew exactly what to do. It was his calling through the force, an internal voice instructing him.

The PR-79 lifted again and skimmed over the white ground.

After an hour had passed, Warric had once again landed his ship, this time near a hovel buried in snow.

He suited his saber to his belt, along with a vast array of other supplies and jumped out of the ship, on to a sheet of ice.

He quickly regained his balance and headed for the cave.

R5 beeped worrisomely and shook, still inside of the ship.

"R5, stay with the ship." commanded Warric.

The rebel peered in to the cave which shined a green hue.

This was the coldest part of the planet. Not only did he shiver uncontrollably, but his lightsaber couldn't turn on.

He walked further in to the cave, passing through ice walls and snow covered corpses.

The cave looked like a castle; obviously this wasn't done by a Wampa or another one of Hoth's wildlife. However, he was sure it was deserted and that something that resided here had been eating Taun-Tauns

"Whatever's in here, it's not friendly." he told himself.

He walked upon a pitched black part of the cave, but stayed close to a wall.

He stayed quiet fearing that something would pounce on him, had he spoke a word.

He shimmied across the cave until he could not see even the glimmering ice walls anymore.

He felt a presence in the room with him. He quieted his breathing and stopped shaking.

As the presence that he felt came closer, he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Beware, I carry the force at my side." warned Warric. "I am a Jedi."

A booming, but sweet laugh rang through the icy grotto.

"Hello?" Warric shivered. "Who's there?"

Another laugh pierced Warric's nerves.

"Master Targon?" he wondered.

A blue blade lit the ice castle but did not show the hooded figures face. All that Warric could tell was that whoever he was with was human.

The figured lunged at him, saber drawn ready to deliver a blow.

Warric dodged and shook his own saber, hoping for it to ignite.

The hooded figure swooped around, curling their lightsaber and swinging once again at Warric.

Warric fell over and slid on the icy ground, he continued to slide, and was now going down a steep ice path. His attacker followed closely.

Warric landed hard on where the ice hill ended. The hooded figure fell on top of him and went limp.

Warric squeezed from below the attacker and brushed himself off.

"Who are you?" Warric asked, lifting the person from the shoulder.

The hooded figure stood up, removed their hood and stepped forward.

Warric saw a beautiful, blonde haired, slim young woman.

He couldn't speak, she was so beautiful.

She peered at him with sharp eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled, with her blue lightsaber drawn.

"I'm here to seek master Targon." replied Warric. "Master Swift sent me."

The girl turned her lightsaber off and faced away from him. She laughed calmly.

"Where did you get that lightsaber?" the girl asked, turning around, peering at Warric. "I can tell that you aren't an assassin, or a Sith…or a Jedi."

"And how are you so sure?" Warric questioned.

"You're not a Sith because you wouldn't have let me live if you were." she revealed. "Although I feel the dark side planting seeds inside of you."

"How do you know that I'm not a Jedi?" asked Warric, testing her.

"You're technique was sloppy, you never called out to the force for help and you have horrible stealth skills." answered the mysterious woman.

"Who are you?" Warric repeated.

"No, the question is who are you?" she asked.

"I am Warric Garr, member of the rebel alliance." he responded. "Or at least I used to be…"

"No, no." she snickered. "I know who you are. But it is what you are that confuses me."

Warric raised his eyebrow.

"You have greatness inside of you, but also fear and simple mindedness." She explained. "You aren't Jedi material, and Kane Swift was a foolish old man."

"He was a friend of Master Targon's." murmured Warric, angered at her harsh words.

"Your thoughts betray you boy." She whispered. "I know everything that you are thinking….through the force.

Warric became nervous thinking that she knew about what he had first thought of her.

"I know your kind." She boomed. "It's no wonder why you were kicked out of the alliance."

"I wasn't kicked out, I was…." shouted Warric.

"You were pushed out." she stopped him. "By your so called friend. And by yourself."

"By myself?" Warric questioned.

"Yes….you knew that you weren't a fighter, so you abandoned them." she claimed. "And you think that becoming a Jedi will solve all of your problems."

"I know it will." Warric assured.

She laughed quietly again.

"A true Jedi doesn't use his power for selfish reasons." she reminded.

"If you can please point me in the direction of Master Targon, I would happily leave this place." admitted Warric, still pondering on why a dead Taun-Taun was buried in the snow.

"Sorry to tell you that this trip was for nothing but, I can't bring you to Master Targon." the girl told him.

"And that is?" asked Warric.

"That is because she is dead." the girl replied.

"I see." Warric stammered, hurrying away.

"Stop!" the girl shouted. "You must never tell anyone of our meeting on this day."

Warric stopped, nodded and continued walking back to his ship.

"The dark side surrounds you, if you let it consume you, you will be the very thing that you sought to destroy." she continued.

Warric was stuck at a dead end. Honestly, he didn't want to return to the Rebellion, maybe his father was right, maybe this new reign started off rocky, but would turn out to benefit the galaxy. But something else told him that all of that was wrong, and that the Empire would never amount to anything that it promised. Peace and justice were long over, but the line between good and evil was blurred.

The only hope left that could help him find himself was to find his father.


	13. The Love of a Father

According to hints and hidden messages that were included in his mother's message, Warric had tracked his father down to the planet Harloen. The planet was known for its swoop races.

Warric and R5 traveled to the technologically advanced planet.

He thought to himself, even when being so advanced, the planet still finds delight in something as simple as swoop racing.

Warric strolled down the streets, wondering where he would look for his father first.

The Cantina in the city of Gench Bahow was one of the hottest spots on the planet.

Many obscure alien eyes looked down on Warric as he walked in to the dark bar.

"Jedi." An Ishi Tib snarled to his friends.

The other men at his table grumbled and looked away.

The band was playing a depressing tune and the whole atmosphere of the Cantina was gloomy.

Warric and the bartender started to converse and he ordered himself a drink.

"You know that it's not so wise to parade yourself as a Jedi." a rodian hissed.

Warric sat down in a chair, next to the overturned table. He picked the table up, using the force and sat down.

He wanted to make sure that everyone in the Cantina knew what he was and why they should stay clear of him.

"You goin' to that swoop race tomorrow night?" a man asked his friend.

"Yeah, I bet all my money on Deke." responded his friend. "He's got this one in the bag."

Warric took the news lightly, but he had to start somewhere. And doing an investigation at a swoop race sounded fun.

Warric got up, threw some credits on the bar counter and left.

"Thanks buddy!" the bartender shouted after realizing how large of a tip he had gotten.

The next day Warric got in line for the race he was about to witness.

A man handed everyone on line a pamphlet and an I.D. card to get in to the event.

Warric hurriedly flipped through the pamphlet to see the list of racers.

"Dengar…Gorm Maldorf….Han Solo." he read the names until he happened to find the one that he was looking for. "Deke Renarus!"

He ran past the line and darted to the stands. He looked up and down for the racers, but couldn't find them.

He ran in to the private racer lounges.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there!" a droid yelled at him.

Warric ignored it and ran to the first room that he saw, he discovered a smuggler with a black vest and a white shirt sitting back, getting a massage.

"Hey, what the-"the smuggler shot. "How did you get in here?"

Warric ran out of the room and headed for the next door. He swung it open and a hulking purple giant stood, blocking his path.

He gently shut the door on the best and headed for the door across from the one that he had just exited.

He bursted in to the room and ran up to the man inside.

"Deke?" he called out.

A man with a fedora and toothpick in his mouth got up. He had a gruff face, with a small, black beard that didn't go passed his chin.

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed, pulling out his blaster.

"I know that you're not going to believe me, but I'm your son." Warric blurted.

"Which one." laughed Deke. "There are a lot all scattered over the galaxy.

"_Great, my dad is a jerk too."_ Warric thought. _"Does everyone that I meet need to be a total idiot."_

"I am Kara Ravenlocke's son." Warric said.

Deke fell back in to his chair.

"Kara Ravenlocke." he marveled. "I haven't heard that name in a long time….a long time."

Warric and Deke exchanged a few glances.

"You know that I loved her."

"You would have fooled me" answered Warric.

"Listen, I didn't want to leave her, I had to." Deke replied. "She was the best thing going on in my life."

"Why did you leave us?" Warric stormed.

"Love between two Jedi is doomed, always!" Deke cried.

"But love is a huge factor in the way of living like a Jedi." insisted Warric.

"Yes, I know that." Deke said. "But not our kind of relationship, it put both of us in danger."

"I understand, but you couldn't have stayed in touch with your son?" Warric asked.

"It would have put you at risk too, and I didn't want you to live the way I had to." explained Warric. "I wanted for you to have a family, and a normal life and for you to not worry about the force."

Warric looked away.

"And I didn't want you to face the same problems that I had to." Deke spoke.

The door to Deke's room opened and a man that was out of breath entered.

"The race is in five more minutes." the man gasped, running back out.

"My son, I hope to see you after the race." Deke urged. "We have much to discuss."

Warric bowed and left for the stands.

Deke strapped on his racing goggles and also left his room.

The racers lined up next to their vehicles and waited for the countdown. They strapped themselves in and started their engines.

They were off and Deke was in first place.

Warric was the odd man out because the whole stadium was cheering, while he was concerned on what he had just heard from his father whom he had never met prior.

The crowd watched on a large screened holovid of the race that was occurring.

The 7 racers had gotten in to the city, which was guarded by the race track.

One of the racers got distracted by another swoop that was passing him, and plunged in to the ground.

The fiery explosion took another swoop out with it.

Deke was now in third, and losing speed.

Deke called out to the force and lowered Dengar's swoop to the ground.

Dengar banged on the controls of his malfunctioning swoop bike, but it did not lift back up.

Deke was now neck-in-neck with the smuggler that Warric had stumbled on during his search.

The man winked to Deke, causing Deke to speed up.

They crossed the finish line in a tie.

"Alright, alright." the smuggler chuckled. "We'll have a rematch next week."

"You're on." Deke joked back. "But don't have that monstrous fur ball casting his shadow on my ship."

The Wookiee that accompanied the smuggler growled as the two walked away.

Deke continued to laugh as he walked up the stands to his son.

"I see that you're not above using the force in a race" Warric smiled.

They both laughed and left for Deke's house.


	14. Dark Seeds

"Rex, Rex, get over here!" Crev called, waving his blaster pistol in the air.

It had been months since Warric had left the rebel alliance and a lot had changed.

Rex became part of the rebellion, and Crev's new partner.

The two had been in many harsh battles, one of which had Rex lose an eye and gain a scar.

They had been on a mission that led them to Coruscant, and in the middle of a band of Stormtroopers.

Rex ducked behind cover, next to Crev.

"Where were you?" yelled Crev.

"Just picking something up." smirked Rex, holding up a disk.

"Good, now let's make a run for it." Crev insisted.

The disk held all of the settlements in which the leaders of the rebellion resided.

Rex and Crev charged back to their ship, dodging blaster fire that was behind them.

Crev piloted the ship out of the area, and in to the clear.

"Good work men, we await your arrival." Bail Organa said, via hologram. "I will be on Alderaan for personal reasons, but I will make sure to be back soon."

"You enjoy your time, hope to see you soon." Crev smirked.

"I'm sending Commander Covell to pick you up now." Organa said. "He will bring you to Yavin IV were we could meet up with General Dodonna and his men."

On his Star Destroyer, General Osandus sat with Palpatine, Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin and various other imperial leaders.

Emperor Palpatine sat at the head of the table, with Lord Vader standing beside him.

"The destruction of Mustafar was a risk that should have never been taken, the weapon should have been tested when the whole station was operational." one officer shouted.

"The Death Star is near completion, we must take risks if we are to build a force that could keep the entire galaxy in check." Grand Moff Tarkin proudly dictated. "

"We have alerted the whole galaxy on our project, who knows how many rebellions and renegades will try to destroy it?" an officer fought back. "It was a foolish test and now we are vulnerable."

A flash of lightning sprung across the table and hit the officer.

"How uncivilized." the Emperor smiled. "There shall be no loose cannons among you."

The officer shook and weakly sat back in his chair.

Tarkin sat, his eyes not moving from Osandus.

Neither liked each other much, as they were competing to gain the Emperor's favor.

The difference is that Osandus was a hot-head and Tarkin was more drawn back.

"No one outside of the battle truly knows what destroyed Mustafar." Palpatine spoke. "It is an insignificant system and could easily be suggested that it was consumed by a wormhole."

Osandus shot Palpatine a worried look.

"Your troops have failed to destroy the rebels, General." he continued. "They are to be punished immediately."

Tarkin remained motionless, although Osandus knew that his failure rose Tarkin's spirit.

Osandus wanted to jump out of his seat, but he was cautious of how to respond to any of Palpatine's actions.

Palpatine turned to Osandus and smiled.

"Good, let your pride for all of the power that you possess dwindle." said Palpatine.

Now Osandus was outraged that he was being belittled by the Emperor in front of other esteemed Imperial leaders.

"What of the rebels that had escaped the planet?" another officer asked.

"They may know of our plans, but they fear us more than ever now." Osandus answered. "Our next target for our weapon is whichever planet that the rebel alliance is based at."

"Somewhere remote I assume?" questioned Tarkin.

"We are unsure of where they would be located at the moment, but we are very hopeful in our efforts to track them down." Osandus quickly replied.

"Hope is not what will make this Empire become all powerful, you will find those rebels, General." commanded Vader. "For your sake."

Osandus nodded slowly and looked over to Palpatine.

"Lord Vader, shouldn't you be prepping for your raid on the Tantive IV?" Tarkin asked.

Without reply, Vader stormed out.

Back on Coruscant, three Tie-Fighters sped next to Crev's ship.

"We've got trouble." grumbled Rex.

"You don't seem too fazed by it." Crev chuckled back.

"I'm one of them, remember?" Rex reminded him. "I know how they think."

Rex took the controls of the ship and gunned two fighters down instantly.

Rex fired and hit another "Tie" with a stray bolt.

The "Tie" spun out of control and hit a building.

The building collapsed on a couple of Stormtroopers below.

Another wave of Tie-Fighters swooped behind them and shot at the ships engines.

"We're going down!" shouted Rex, as the ship was tail-spinning to the ground.

Both Crev and Rex scrambled out of their fighter and grabbed their weapons from the holsters.

"Where is everybody?" Rex shouted over the blasts that were flying over his head.

"On the other side of the Imperials." Yelled Crev, as he stuck his head out from the ruins of the ship to aim his blaster.

"Rex ran out from hiding, equipped his twin blaster pistols and went to work.

It was astonishing to Crev that he took down the Stormtroopers like this was a training exercise.

"Come on, let's push through!" Rex called, waving his blaster toward himself.

Crev shot the clone a sharp smile, gave out a battle cry and charged in to battle next to him.

"Thank the force that these grunts have bad aim." Crev thought as he shot down a Stormtrooper.

As Crev was dodging blaster bolts and watching Rex's back for any cheap shots, he got a glimpse of rebel reinforcements fighting off the remaining Imperials.

There were only a dozen rebels left in the midst of all of the action.

"We've got the disk." Rex announced.

"Damn the disk." A rebel yelled as he wielded his blasted to shoot an advancing Stormtrooper on a speeder bike. "With us dead, this whole recovery mission would mean nothing."

Crev activated a thermal detonator and rolled it in the crowd of Stormtroopers.

One trooper hurriedly picked the detonator up, only to have it explode in his hands and wipe out all of the troops.

The rebels cheered and raised their weapons in victory.

As they cheered, a horrid sound of marching rang throughout the battlefront. An army of Stormtroopers, with their blasters drawn headed towards them.

Accepting their defeat, even before it happened, the rebels placed their blasters to the ground and put their hands behind their heads.

The General that was leading the army grinded them to a halt with the raising of his fist.

The man laughed at the scene of blood spattered ground and motley rebels before him.

"Brave, bravo." he scoffed. "Good show, really."

The General spat at the ground near Crev.

Crev spat back at the general, still holding his hands above his head.

The General walked up to Crev, smiled and punched him with full force in his stomach.

A Star Destroyer glided slowly over the army and landed behind the rebels.

When the ramp lowered, Commander Covell emerged and smiled.

"General, I can take it from here." said Covell, motioning to the inside of the battleship.

The General hit Crev with his rifle and sent the rebels in to the ship.

"Much appreciated General, farewell." thanked Covell, strolling back in to the Star Destroyer and taking off.

Covell smiled and turned to his men, letting them know to give up their act.

Covell threw his fake Imperial Commander's suit down.

"Even wearing that thing makes me sick to my stomach." Covell joked.

"You saved all of our asses back there, you know." a rebel cheered.

"Let's just hope Bail can keep us hidden until the time comes, and we'll get our revenge men." said Covell with a grimace. "They'll pay for the blood on their hands, someone will."


	15. Mysteries of the Force

Screaming, blood spattered faces and gnashing of teeth.

Those were all of the visions that Warric had dreamt after leaving Hoth.

These visions were a special gift that Jedi possessed.

"Visions of the future, or visions the past?"

"Visions of what could happen, or visions of what will happen?"

Warric woke abruptly in a sweat.

"These visions…are something of the dark side." murmured Deke, sitting in a chair next to Warric's bed.

"I see my friends." Warric gasped. "They're suffering."

"If you wish to change the fate of your friends, then you must give the notion up." Deke worded. "It's the will of the force that controls their destiny."

"To die?" Warric questioned.

"If that is what the force had revealed to you?" asked Deke.

"Clearly."

"Well, I can't help you." answered Deke.

Warric shot his father a puzzled look.

"I turned my back on the Jedi ideals long ago, it was too narrow a path for me." Deke continued. "But I want my son to trust in the force and not forget who you are."

Deke placed a gentle hand on Warric's shoulder.

"Go to her." Deke insisted. "Go to her on Hoth."

Warric turned away.

"She can't help you save your friends, but she can aid you in your training." said Deke.

"This Crev….that you call your friend, doesn't seem very friendly to me." bellowed Deke.

"How did you know what his name was." Warric asked. "I've never mentioned him."

"You can sense a great many things through emotions." Deke answered. "So tell me why you hate your _friend_ so much."

"He's-he isn't a bad guy, he's just arrogant." Warric stuttered.

"A gaping flaw in one's character can lead to his untimely downfall." Deke warned.

Another moment of silence passed as Warric gathered his thoughts.

"From what I read off of you, and the feeling that you get when I bring up the Rebellion, I can see that Crev isn't a man that you would want next to you in battle." argued Deke. "Why did he make you leave?"

"He's a good guy, he's just mixed up." Warric rationed. "And his ego-filled self wasn't the reason for me leaving the rebellion, and honestly, neither is my journey in becoming a Jedi."

"Then what is it my son?" Deke questioned.

"I was scared dad, really scared." cried Warric in humiliation. "I saw an entire planet…just….disappear. I'm not going to commit suicide by fighting something that could easily destroy the whole damned galaxy if that was what the Emperor wished!"

"Then the Emperor has accomplished his goal." Deke swallowed as he sat back down. "With freedom fighters like you shying away from the fight, who is to protect us?"

Warric looked at his dad, a look that pleaded for forgiveness'.

"If you still wish to become a Jedi, you must accept death as a part of life." Deke boomed.

Warric shed a single tear.

"And the life of a Jedi will not be an easy one, it will be harder and more stressful than a normal one." said Deke. "But it is the most fulfilling."

"I won't fail you." Warric wept, falling into his father's open arms.

"I know my son, I believe in you." responded Deke with a deep tone.

So he held his son, wishing that he had known him before this.

"You will make an honorable Jedi."

With a bittersweet goodbye, Warric left his father and journeyed back to Hoth to train under the mysterious woman.

While in his PR-79, his thoughts wandered to the Rebellion, and Crev and the Death Star.

He hadn't got in touch with neither Crev nor Bail since his departure from Tatooine.

He reached for his communicator and contacted Bail.

After the conversation, he was pleased to hear that Crev was alright, and everything was the way that Warric had left it.

He would return when the time was right, and he would save them from their impending downfalls.

His ship glided down to the snowy planet, and if his coordinates were correct, right in to the lair of the mysterious woman.

He walked into the cave, which was now filled with darkness since nightfall.

R5 scanned for life forms but could find none.

Warric sat down on a snow-covered rock and opened the pouch on his belt.

R5's head turned and he studied the cave walls.

"What is it buddy?" Warric asked, chewing on a piece of food that he had brought with him.

Warric looked up and saw holes in the ice where blaster shots must have gone through.

"You've returned." a soothing voice echoed. "Are you now satisfied, knowing your father?"

"Not enough." Warric answered. "It seems that he could not teach me in the ways of the force."

"And you expect me to?" the voice asked.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." replied Warric.

Warric turned around on the rock and saw the mysterious woman, legs folded, meditating on a piece of ice, penetrating from the wall.

"As I said before, you have too much of the dark side surrounding you, to be trained, you must have a pure heart." the woman spoke.

"I want to end this empire once and for all." Warric said. "And destroying Palpatine and Vader would be key in to doing so."

"It seems…it seems that I have no choice." murmured the girl. "You may not be the one who destroys the Emperor and Vader, but I am getting premonitions through the force on how powerful you will be."

"When do we start?" questioned Warric.

"You already have." smiled the girl. "You trust in the force, and you've done something about it."

Warric smiled back.

"But there would be no sense in training today, I feel a storm advancing towards us." the girl insisted. "Unless you have anything else planned, perhaps we may begin tomorrow?"

She smiled, teasing him.

That night Warric slept on the cold ground.

The woman wouldn't let him know where she slept, let alone her name.

R5 had shut off for the night, fearing to overpower himself in the cold.

Warric tossed and turned, dreaming once more of the future.

In his dream a man in a helmet that was colored blue and red ran at him. The man drew is rifle and shot it.

The masked murderer then ignited something, which sent sparks shooting out from behind him.

Warric screamed as he sprang up.

He could have sworn that he physically felt the blaster bolt strike him.

He wasn't surprised that the woman had not woken up.

She was very strange, and Warric was attracted to her in more ways than just through the force.

R5 had switched back on and rushed over to his friend.

Warric patted his droid.

"I'm alright, pal." he whispered. "I'm alright."


	16. Love Is Not the Jedi Way

Warric circled his trainer as they began to practice lightsaber technique.

"Jasmine Endel." the woman said.

"What?" asked Warric, watching her closely, waiting for her to lunge.

"My name." she revealed. "Jasmine Endel."

"And what stopped you from telling me before?" Warric questioned.

"I now know that I can trust you, and I feel that you want to have a pure heart even though that that is not the case." Jasmine replied.

Jasmine, what a perfect name. She didn't look like her name would be Jasmine as it is a Persian name and she herself was of Caucasian decent, but it still seemed like no other name could fit.

"As we both learn together, I will reveal more than just names to you." she promised. "I will reveal the force to you, the raw, powerful, fulfilling force."

Warric pointed his saber at her.

"But a Jedi must learn patience." Jasmine coldly stated.

She ran at him and, using the force, removed his orange bladed saber from his hands and threw it at the cave wall.

She kicked him in the stomach and sent him to the ground.

She didn't weigh much, but something was definitely weighing her down.

She stood on the defenseless Jedi in training.

"Get up." she commanded.

"I can't." responded Warric, frustrated.

Jasmine sighed, shut her lightsaber off and walked away.

"One more time, you had me off guard." Warric complained.

"I'm sure that the Imperials won't give you more than one chance." she answered.

She turned around and looked at him.

She closed her eyes and held and opened hand at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Warric was lifted up and thrown in to a shard of ice which broke on impact.

Warric stumbled up, holding his head.

"How did you know how to do that?" Warric asked, regaining his stance.

"The force and I are one." Jasmine said.

Later that night, Jasmine had been sharpening a spear as Warric slept, exhausted from his training.

She softly left the room, not wanting to wake the young Jedi up.

Jasmine left the cave, into a snow storm.

The snow hit her with great force, and the girl struggled to keep her balance.

She returned to the cave with a dead Rayloo over her shoulder.

"What…is that?" Warric questioned, groggily waking up.

"Dinner." Jasmine responded in disgust. "I don't like it any more than you do, but if we are to survive then we must use any methods necessary to ensure survival."

After eating, they went straight back to training.

Warric stuck her saber swiftly, countless times while she blocked every single one of his attacks.

"You, my friend, are too aggressive." she pointed out. "A Jedi must not show aggression, nor hatred."

"Nor love." Warric added, not knowing if he said a fact or asked a question.

They stood awkwardly for a moment until Warric swung his saber at her head.

Jasmine ducked and punched Warric in the stomach.

"My skills with a lightsaber far surpass yours." Jasmine blurted.

"Like I needed to be told." said Warric, angry that she always needed to state the obvious, like she thought that he didn't know what was going on.

As he regained focus, Jasmine disappeared.

Warric held his lightsaber close to his face and walked through the cave.

Staying quiet, he peered through a small opening in one of the walls.

Once he noticed a reflection of a blue lightsaber through the wall, he spun around.

To his amazement, Jasmine's saber was floating in midair.

He moved around it, studying the weapon.

When he reached for it, it pulled back.

After a while, Jasmine appeared, holding the saber.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"It is a power that my master taught me." Jasmine responded. "Master Targon."

"To be camouflaged by the power of the force?" questioned the young Jedi.

"Yes." Jasmine answered. "Shortly after Order 66 was ordered, we both fled here."

Jasmine shut her lightsaber off and sat on a piece of ice.

"She had died of natural causes, she just disappeared in the night." explained Jasmine, who was now crying. "She was all I had, and she left me."

Warric looked at her with sincerity. This was the first time that he had saw her defenseless.

"I was alone on a cold, forgotten planet with the mindset that the Empire could strike me at any time." Jasmine continued. "I thought that I would die without my master's help, but it seemed that I put her teachings to the test to make it out here on my own."

Warric moved his hand towards hers.

She got up and faced Warric.

She ignited her saber again and swung at Warric.

Warric dodged, rolled on the floor and kicked her leg.

She fell off balance, and on top of him.

He smiled and rolled from underneath her.

"Enough saber training for today." she told Warric.

"Good, I can barely breathe." Warric sighed.

"But we will train in the ways of the force." noted Jasmine.

Jasmine and Warric sat, with their eyes closed, meditating through the force.

Jasmine was feeling the force pump through her, but Warric was having a more difficult time.

"You must close your mind and open your heart to gain knowledge of the force." she said, not breaking concentration.

Warric closed his eyes and reached out through the force.

His mind for a moment went blank and then he was also filled with the force.

Visions of the armored man, a moon-sized battle station, and bodies burning ran through his mind.

"In time, you will learn how to see your visions much more clearly." Jasmine assured. "You are already further than I expected you to be."

"Jasmine, do you think that these visions are things happening, or things that will happen." Warric asked.

"I am unsure and I cannot put a date on what you see through the force." answered Jasmine, still meditating. "But, if it is happening now, then it is not your destiny."

She opened her eyes and blankly looked at Warric.

"Your place is here, for now." she added.

"I cannot wait to fix something after it has happened, I have to prevent it." Warric yelled.

"If it is the will of the force, then you cannot intervene." Jasmine snapped.

"What will you have me do?" asked Warric.

"I want to test your skills." Jasmine answered.

"But master-" Warric said.

"If you are worthy of facing that of which you foresee, then this challenge will be but a simple task for you." interrupted Jasmine.

Jasmine pushed a block of ice separating herself from Warric, leaving the young Jedi stranded in the dark.

Warric ignited his blade, shining its light to clear his view.

Five hulking shadows slowly slumped towards him.

Warric readied his saber over his head and awaited the growling beasts.

Feeling a push of air brush his shoulder, and a cold sensation running down his arm, he knew that this was no simple task.


	17. The Search For the Death Star Plans

The Tantive IV cruised over Tatooine at an alarming rate, directly behind it was Osandus's Star Destroyer, the Sierra.

The blockade runner did put up a fight, but ultimately, it ended up in the Destroyer's docking bay.

The rebel soldiers waited near the entrance of the ship, not knowing what was coming.

One man motioned near the door and everyone behind him drew their blasters.

The silence in the air haunted the men as they starred at the white door.

They were met by red blaster bolts and black and white men that stormed the area.

Some of the men fled, but the rebels who stood to fight were soon shot down.

Out of the smoke that had appeared, Darth Vader marched aboard the ship, surveying the damage done by the troopers.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." an imperial officer reported to the Sith lord.

Vader, angered by losing the plans to the Death Star, grabbed the throat of the captain of the rebel ship.

After exchanging a few words of interrogation to the man, none of which were answer, Vader chocked Captain Antillies to death.

The Imperial officer looked away in horror and fear.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans  
and bring me the Ambassador." Vader commanded "I want her alive!"

The women who Vader was looking for was Bail Organa's daughter, Princess Leia.

General Osandus entered the ship from the shattered door in which Vader did.

Coughing because of the smoke, Osandus walked down the hallway to Vader.

"Alright men, find those plans, kill anyone and everyone who stand in your way." ordered Osandus. "With those plans, the rebels could destroy everything that the Empire stands for."

"General, your orders are not needed, I am in command." Vader insisted, moving closer to Osandus.

The general feared Vader, but he knew that only Vader stood in between him and the Emperor, and if he let Vader intimidate him, his quest for power would be at an end.

"I have strict orders from the Emperor himself to assume full leadership over this recovery mission." Osandus said stiffly.

Vader clenched his fist and Osandus lifted off of the ground.

Trying to stay intimidating, Osandus only placed one hand softly over his throat.

After a moment, Vader released him.

Osandus stormed away in a fit, following a few Stormtroopers.

A group of troopers entered a sub-hallway and saw a pleasant looking woman in robes.

"Set for stun." a Stormtrooper said, raising his blaster.

The princess shot the trooper and then ran down the hallway.

Another Stormtrooper shot a blue ray in to her back.

The princess fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner." The Stormtrooper stated.

"Lord Vader, we've found her." Osandus spoke loudly in to his comlink.

"Very good general, and what of the plans?" asked Vader.

"They are not with her." responded Osandus.

"Send someone to search the rest of the ship." Vader boomed.

Vader shut his comlink off, and Osandus helped the Stormtroopers carry Leia's body to him.

On the deck of the Star Destroyer, two officers sat by the turrets.

An escape pod launched from the captured rebel ship, prompting one of the officers to man the turret.

"There goes another one." The officer said.

"Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited." the other officer scolded.

After meeting with the princess, Lord Vader went to see how the search for the plans was going.

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship!" an officer reported, fearing his life. "And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod." replied Vader in a peculiarly happy tone. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander." 

"There'll be no one to stop us this time."

The officer and Vader walked separate ways down the hallway, the man looking behind him to make sure that he wasn't being followed.

Back on Hoth, Warric was avoiding the beast that was hunting him down.

The Wampa ran up to the young Jedi, with its arms drawn.

Warric ran between the Wampa's legs, trying to get away from it.

Warric moved his hands across the ice wall that separated him from freedom, but couldn't find an exit.

As the Wampa trudged closer to him, Warric reached out to the force and force-pushed the Wampa in to the wall.

The ice wall shattered, freeing Warric to return to his master.

Jasmine used the force to form the wall back together, keeping the snow monster inside.

"I'm sorry…" Warric panted.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Jasmine shot him a cold look.

"I…I couldn't." said Warric, ashamed. "It did nothing wrong."

Warric dropped his lightsaber to the ground and bowed in front of Jasmine.

"Noble, but foolish." Jasmine scolded. "Did you have trouble killing the Kwazel Maw, or the Stormtroopers that you shot down?"

"I was defending people who I loved." Warric said, gasping for air. "And I know that I shouldn't love, like you said, it's not the Jedi way."

"Love is not the Jedi way." responded Jasmine. "But you felt compassion when saving your friends."

"I couldn't let them die." added Warric.

"Your views on the Jedi are clouded." replied Jasmine. "Compassion is essential to a Jedi's lifestyle."

Jasmine picked Warric's lightsaber up and handed it to him.

"But anger, revenge, obsession, lust… are not feelings that Jedi are suppose feel."

Warric stood back up facing Jasmine. He stood only an inch or two above her.

"You are strong with the force Warric, very strong." Jasmine remarked. "But don't let your emotions destroy all that you are training for."

Warric smiled.

"They won't."

"Good, now let's get back to testing your lightsaber technique."

General Osandus took a squad of imperial spies down with him on a shuttle to Tatooine.

These spies would sneak in to cantinas, farms, markets and arenas to dig up information for the empire.

Osandus's shuttle was met by a dozen Sandtroopers, a variation of the common Stormtrooper that could withstand the conditions of the desert planet.

"Have you found anything?" Osandus asked.

"Negative, it looks like the pod has been deserted." The Sandtrooper said in reply.

"I want those plans found now!" Osandus shouted, his eyes bulging out of his head.

The Sandtroopers stood back and went back to their search.

Osandus returned to his shuttle and traveled to Mos Eisley after hearing reports of droids that match the ones that they were looking for.

"Look sir, droids!" a Sandtrooper exclaimed to his fellow men, holding a piece of medal.

Townspeople scattered about the busy streets of Mos Eisley as the shuttle glided down.

Osandus laid one finger on the holster of his blaster when walking by the citizens of Mos Eisley.

He had heard a lot about this place, the most raunchy smugglers and lowest thieves reside here.

A group of Sandtroopers bumped in to Osandus, causing him to flinch.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"We have found them sir." a Sandtrooper informed him, still marching forwards.

The Sandtroopers got to the docking bay in which the spy had told them to find and found a dirty YT-1300 getting ready to take off.

A smuggler was polishing the outside of the ship before the Sandtroopers alarmed him.

"Stop that ship, blast them!" commanded a Sandtrooper, shooting at the smuggler.

It almost seemed pointless to continue blasting the ship after watching countless blasts do absolutely nothing.

"Lord Vader will not be pleased." Osandus informed as walked casually by.

The Sandtrooper shook his head and turned away.


	18. Fully Operational Terror

Over time and with a lot of determination and discipline, Warric had graduated from Jasmine's apprentice to a Jedi knight.

As a gift, Jasmine presented Warric with Master Targon's red robes.

"Wear them with pride, you deserved it," Jasmine smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Warric placed his lightsaber hilt on his belt and smiled back at Jasmine.

"Your training under me is finished, but your training as a Jedi is far from over." Jasmine spoke. "The Jedi life is not simple, especially in these times."

"Thanks, for everything." Warric responded with true appreciation.

Warric and R5 traveled to the PR-79, partially thankful that they were going to get away from the constant snow storms, but saddened by the fact that they were leaving Jasmine.

Jasmine watched as they left, thinking of what could have been if she and Warric weren't Jedi.

He may not have known it, but she had fallen in love with him.

With every step, Warric had vision flashing before his eyes.

One was of Crev falling, the life being drained from him.

Another was Jasmine crying and shouting.

And the last was of Bail Organa talking, and then suddenly disappearing.

Half way towards the ship, Warric turned back and ran to the cave.

"I have but one more thing that I need to know."

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"How do I save the ones that I love from dying?"

Jasmine and Warric sat on the ground in Jasmine's cave.

"The force binds all living things, am I correct?" questioned Warric.

"Yes."

"Then can't it save people from death?" he asked.

"I believe that the force can do whatever it wishes." Jasmine replied. "However, no living thing can harness that kind of power."

Warric got off of the floor and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"At least, not a Jedi."

Warric was surprised by Jasmine's answer.

"It is a myth that a Sith lord had the power to keep and even create life." Jasmine continued. "But if a Jedi tried to save a soul, he could either be turned to the dark side, or die himself."

"Come with me." Warric offered, after pondering about his new found information. "Come with me to Yavin IV."

"I can't interfere with your destiny; you must eventually make your own choices." Jasmine told him, as he reached for her hand.

"Why?" he asked. "Wasn't it my choice to stay here, and train to discover it?"

Jasmine thought for a moment.

"I don't see how I can be of any use staying here." she gave in.

Warric grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me just get my things." she said.

On the Death Star, Princess Leia was brought before Grand Moff Tarkin.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia snorted.

She was bound in cuffs, and with Vader right behind her, she had nowhere to run.

"Charming to the last." smiled Tarkin. "You don't know how hard I found it  
signing the order to terminate your life."

"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" shot Leia, disgusted.

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational." Tarkin responded. "No  
star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." snickered Leia.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first." Tarkin started. "Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No!" Leia shouted, fearing the loss of her home world, along with her family and friends. "Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

"You would prefer another target? A military target?" Tarkin insisted, losing his patience. "Then name the system!"

Princess Leia stood quiet as her home world appeared in the viewport of the fully constructed Death Star.

"I grow tired of asking this." Tarkin sneered. "So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

"Dantooine." Leia said, lowering her head. "They're on Dantooine."

"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." Tarkin spoke with the hiss of a snake.  
"Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia cried.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration." Tarkin laughed. "But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" shrieked the princess as the Death Star officers readied the laser.

"Fire."

The word slipped through Leia's mind so quickly. It was the last word that she heard before all that she knew was destroyed.

Alderaan, along with Alliance leader Bail Organa was now destroyed.

On Yavin IV, Crev and Commander Covell were setting up the defenses to the new rebel base.

The rebels used an ancient temple to better hide them from the eventual imperial attack.

"There is an unidentified ship approaching." a rebel announced. "it looks like a PR-79."

"Let them through." Covell responded.

"Hey Commander." Warric greeted happily over the intercom.

Covell smiled and waved them on.

"Welcome back Warric." chuckled Covell.

Crev looked up from what he was working on and managed to half-smile at the news.


	19. Phantom Squad

The PR-79 landed inside of the temple.

"Good to see you!" Covell shouted to Warric, while helping Jasmine out of the ship.

Crev greeted R5 when he rolled by, but turned around once Warric was walking up to him.

"Crev." said Warric plainly.

Crev rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

Warric walked in front of him and hugged him.

Crev smiled and hugged him back.

"How are you doing?" Crev asked.

"Crev, have I got things to tell you, swoop races, fighting Wampas..."Warric went on.

The young, light haired lady had gotten Crev's attention off of his friend and on to her.

Hopefully, Warric wasn't talking because Crev wasn't listening anymore.

"Would you like me to show you around the temple, there is a beautiful waterfall not too far from here." Crev whispered, thinking that he was sly.

Warric smiled to himself, sure that Jasmine wouldn't be flattered that easily.

"Actually...Warric and I were going to train by some of the ruins." responded Jasmine, getting close to Warric. "I'm sure that there would be no problem if you want to come.'

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." Crev shrugged.

Not too far away from the temple, ancient ruins were scattered over the grasslands.

Crev sat in the jungle, toying with a customized blaster that he had been working on since Warric left.

Jasmine and Warric were training in the jungle silently.

"He doesn't hate you Warric." Jasmine explained, whispering to Warric. "He is just jealous of your power."

"I know." Warric assured both himself and his master.

"Now, call it back with your mind." Jasmine told him.

"Call what back?" asked Warric, looking around him.

Sometimes Jasmine's teachings didn't make very much sense to him, but it had made him into the Jedi that he was today, so he wasn't going to ask any more questions.

A tree was falling towards where Crev, sending Warric running for him.

Warric used the force to hold the tree and threw it as far as he could.

Jasmine was left in awe.

Crev looked around, confused on what was going on.

'What the hell was that?" he screamed.

Warric walked back to his master.

"I told you." Warric gasped. "I am much more powerful when I have the motivation of losing someone."

"This is normal." Jasmine yawned. "But you need to learn how to let go of them if you must."

Once Warric, Crev and Jasmine returned to the temple, they discovered two things.

Alderaan had been destroyed and the Death Star plans are now in rebel hands.

Princess Leia had been rescued from the Death Star by a Tatooine farm boy and a smuggler who looked a lot like the one that had raced against Warric's father.

The princess brought the Death Star plans to General Dodonna, who would examine them and try to find a weak point so that the rebels could attack.

"We feared the worst." Dodonna cried. "We surely thought that you were lost on Alderaan...along with your father."

"There is no time for sorrow now." responded Leia. "I am sure that they know where we are, that can be the only reason for the ease of our escape."

Crev and Warric walked into a meeting that the rebel pilots were attending for their surprise attack on the Death Star.

"No boys, you guys are going to be with the Phantom squad." Commander Covell told them, pointing to a small, dark room.

Captain Rex greeted the two men and showed them to their seats.

Somewhere in space, the Death Star was getting ready to travel to Yavin IV, after tracing the tracking beacon that was placed on the ship that had been used to rescue Princess Leia.

"Call in General Osandus." Tarkin ordered, watching the imperial officers scramble about the hallways of the Death Star. "I want reinforcements ready for our attack on the rebel base."

A chilling sound of rasping breath grew closer to the Grand Moff.

Darth Vader walked up to Tarkin.

"The rebels are preparing for an attack on the battle station." Vader's voice boomed from underneath his mask.

"I know that." Tarkin snapped, not fearing the dark lord. "But they are bold."

"Foolish is the word." Vader corrected. "But their bravery is admirable."

"They won't even scratch us, there is nothing to fear." replied Tarkin.

In the Phantom squad's meeting room, Commander Covell stood before of a group of 15 men.

The Phantom squad was made up of various humans, two Rodians and a Wookiee. They were a motley bunch, but their sheer strength and stamina grant them their place in the squad.

"Alright, listen up men, today is the day that the rebel alliance strikes at the heart of the Empire." Covell sounded, over the group of men. "You will board inside of the Death Star, cause some confusion and buy time for those X-Wings to attack."

"And how are we getting out of there?" Rex asked.

Covell lowered his head, not able to look at the clone.

"You don't."

Nobody in Phantom squad made a sound.

Warric shot Crev a worried glance.

"We leave shortly." Covell closed, walking out of the room.

Once Phantom squad had left for their ships, Warric and Crev sat quietly with their heads down.

"You don't have to do this you know." mumbled Crev.

Warric looked up at Crev, and then hung his head.

"This is what I signed up to do, to be a hero." Crev continued. "To save the galaxy, even if it meant that I wasn't going to see it."

Warric remembered Crev being an arrogant, self centered man before he had left for Coruscant, but this man seemed selfless.

"I know that we aren't the best of friends, but I want you to know that whatever happens up there…..I appreciate what you did back there on Rodia and on Mustafar." Crev murmered.

Warric stood silent.

"And you are a true soldier."

"Crev." Warric chuckled worriedly. "I looked across the galaxy to find out my destiny, what I was going to be, what I was meant for. But now I know."

Warric put an arm over his friend.

"If my destiny is to become one with the force up there…." Warric trailed off. "I'm not afraid."

Crev smiled, and the two men stood up.

They walked out, feeling more alive than they had ever had, knowing that what was about to happen would either be the downfall of the rebellion, or its uprising.


	20. Rebel Dawn

Warric and Crev walked to the hanger, prepping their new PR-79.

R5-F7 rolled towards the two men, nudging Warric.

Lieutenant Lepira ran after the astromech.

"This is your astromech?" questioned Lepira. "I've been chasing him around everywhere."

"He was looking for us." Crev reasoned, lovingly laughing at the droid.

R5 beeped and rolled around the three men.

"Your astromech is assigned to serve with me in my ship, we won't fail." Lepira boldly said. "And I'll make sure that your astromech returns without a scratch."

"Make sure that you return without a scratch." said Crev, who continued walking towards his ship.

Warric smiled at Lepira, patted R5's domed head and ran after Crev.

Red Squadron flew off in their X-wings, and was soon followed by a group of Y-wings.

Crev boarded a PR-70 with a Rodian to serve as his gunner, while Warric piloted another ship with Jasmine as his gunner.

Phantom Squadron's PR-70's were not as well equipped for battle as the newer improved ships, but were they were going, they didn't need ships.

Phantom Squadron's group of 10 ships were but specks compared to the massive size of the Death Star.

"Have they detected us yet?" the Rodian gunner asked.

"If they did, then none of us would be here, now would we?" snapped Crev, gripping his controls.

Crev looked into the darkness of space and gazed at the sight that peered closer.

"Star destroyers inbound!" Crev screamed turning his ship around.

Rex rolled his eyes and also turned his ship so that it faced the hulking ship.

"We've been flanked!" called Warric, aiming his turret at the cruiser.

"This is General Osandus." a cold voice hissed. "Return to the planet below, or face the consequences."

Covell switched to a private communications channel in which Osandus had no knowledge of.

"Phantom 1, 2, 5, 7 and 9 report to the previous checkpoint onboard the Death Star." Covell instructed. "Phantom 3, 4, 6, 8 and 10 take out that Star Destroyer!"

"Phantom leader?" Warric responded. "We don't have the weapons necessary to take on a Star Destroyer."

"Of course you boys will be doing your jobs from the inside." replied Covell. "Crev, you're in charge."

"Yes sir."

Covell, as well as five other ship turned back to board the Death Star, while Crev led the rest of the team into Osandus' ship.

Osandus laughed over the transmission.

"It is only a matter of time before that laser recharges and we destroy your friends on that moon." Osandus boomed. "You've already lost, you just don't know it."

Osandus turned to one of the engineers on the bridge of his ship.

"Lower the shield." Osandus ordered. "Let them come to us."

"But sir?" questioned the engineer.

"Do it."

The shields to the hanger went offline, as well as the rest of the ship.

Phantom Squad witnessed this and started to become weary.

"Their shields are no longer active…" a pilot announced questionably. "That's not like the Imperials."

"No…but that is like Osandus." Warric noticed. "He wants us to go in."

"Warric, it's obviously a-" Crev muttered before being cut off.

"If we want to get rid of Osandus, then we have no other choice." answered Warric, flying down towards the docking bay.

"Alright….Phantom Squad, follow Phantom 8." Crev commanded.

The five ships landed in the hanger as the lights grew dim.

The rebels explored the corridors of the ship, looking for any sign of the General.

"We need to take Osandus out at all costs." Warric said.

"Without the death of Osandus, our attack on the Death Star would be only a minor inconvenience." explained Crev while looking if the coast was clear.

The other members of Phantom squad that were on the Death Star had done their job.

"Looks like we're going to get to live to see this baby blow!" Covell mused.

"Commander…..commander?" Crev whispered over a communicator. "We need you here on the Star Destroyer."

Covell gave his men the signal to return to their ships.

As the rebels were leaving, Grand Moff Tarkin surrounded them with Imperial troops.

"I'm actually quite flattered that you would risk your lives to see the downfall of both the station and I." Tarkin laughed, holding a pistol to Covell's head. "Pity that it was all in vain."

Captain Rex gave out a battle cry and shot a Stormtrooper down.

Covell and the rest of his team hid behind their ships, avoiding blaster fire.

"General, you have to get to commander Crev!" Rex screamed.

"No Captain, I intend to die by your side, if the situation calls me to." responded Covell.

Rex wielded his dual pistols and shot at Tarkin.

The Grand Moff fled to the Death Star laser room.

"Perhaps if we get to that room, we can disable the laser, thus creating time for our escape." Covell planned.

"We will sir; you go and help out Crev and Warric." Rex said.

"But, Rex…." shuttered Covell.

"We'll be fine." Rex assured. Go! Now!"

Covell ran to his ship and took off.

The cloaking device was off, probably due to a previous drill, so Covell escaped with ease.

Meanwhile, on the Star Destroyer, Warric and Crev had their own problems.

They had fought through waves of Stormtroopers, losing two men.

On the bridge, Osandus readied for the rebels to enter the room.

"This will be a victory long remembered." Osandus bragged. "My power will ring louder than this battle station's in the eyes of the Emperor."

"Very good sir." An officer responded.

"Launch all escape pods." Osandus ordered. "I don't want the rebels to get any ideas."

"Sir, how will we escape if the rebels are victorious?"

"They won't be."

All of the escape pods to the Star Destroyer were released, flying passed Covell's ship.

"They must have done it!" Covell chuckled. "We've done it."

Warric ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole through the blast door to the bridge.

Osandus saw this and ordered more Stormtroopers to flood the area in which Phantom Squad occupied.


	21. Endgame

"Covell!" Crev shouted over his comlink. "We're going to need you!"

"Watch your tone soldier!" Covell snaped. "That wasn't you aboard those pods?"

"What?" Crev yelled, suprised. "No, we're surrounded."

"I don't have any reinforcements with me!" screamed Covell.

The comlink went out and Crev's voice disappeared.

Covell flew his ship down to Osandus' ship.

It was very suspicious that the turrets weren't shooting him down.

Covell landed in the hanger bay and rushed down the first hallway that he saw.

He met a dozen troopers with blasters drawn.

Crev, Warric and Jasmine were fighting off Stormtroopers at the other end of the hallway.

Warric threw his saber, with the force at the group of Stormtroopers, killing them.

Covell ran towards the rebels and shot at more troopers that were entering the room.

"The doors locked." Crev reported, raising his blaster, waiting for more Stormtroopers to arrive.

"Well...we'll have to do it the hard way." responded Warric, driving his lightsaber through the blast door.

The bridge was on the other side, seemingly so close to them.

Before Warric could cut a perfect hole through the door, it opened up.

Both the rebels and Stormtroopers ceased firing once they saw the bridge in plain sight.

Osandus stood with his back to the group, flanked by a dozen Stormtroopers.

"Did you really think that you could take this ship down?." Osandus laughed. "Your efforts are very honorable, but your spirit isn't powerful enough to take me on"

Osandus' face got close to Jasmine's.

"Is it really worth it to you?" asked Osandus. "You could have lived nice, quiet lives if you only stayed out of our way."

Jasmine spat in Osandus' face. He slapped her, sending her to the floor.

Warric's fury grew and he drew his ignited saber to Osandus' neck.

Osandus laughed again.

"Kill me Jedi." chucked Osandus. "Kill me using your hatered for me, I've learned your ways, and your philosophy, you wouldn't do it."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Warric snapped.

Osandus turned to the front of the bridge, passing the massive group of Stormtroopers.

Warric ran to Jasmine, helping her up.

Warric eyes narrowed and grew fierce.

Warric ignited his orange saber and swung with all of his rage at Osandus.

Osandus smiled as the orange blade was seconds away from touching his throat.

"No!" screamed Jasmine, blocking Warric's blade with her own.

Warric exhaled and lower his saber.

"I'll enjoy killing each and every one of you." Osandus smiled. "So...who's first?"

Osandus shot Crev in the chest and the rebel fell on the hard floor.

Warric threw himself at his fallen friend.

Crev breathed deeper and faster with every breath that he took.

Osandus laughed and clicked some buttons on a control pad.

The Stormtroopers cocked their blasters and aimed at Warric.

"Your peaceful ways and weak ideals is what made you Jedi extinct." Osandus snarled. "That is what stops you from gaining victory.'

"Not me." Crev answered, raising his blaster and shooting Osandus in the back.

Osandus fell over and landed on his wound.

"Damn you." shouted Osandus coldly. "Kill them."

Warric picked up Crev, and ran for the door.

The Stormtroopers shot at the escaping rebels with little accuracy, barely grazing. Warric's leg.

"Wait." Covell yelled from Warric's arms.

Crev activated a couple of thermal detenators and flung them into a corridor lined with different machinery.

Jasmine cut down a Stormtrooper and fled to a PR-79.

Warric placed Crev on the floor of the cargo bay.

"I know its uncomfortable, but it'll keep you safe until we get to Yavin." said Warric.

Both Warric's and Covell's PR-79s took off from the hanger, closely followed by Tie-fighters.

Inside the Star Destroyer, the thermal detonaters exploded, but didn't do much damage to the ship.

A bacta patch was put on Osandus' back.

"Sir, if you need to-" spoke an imperial medic.

"I'll be fine!" Osandus boomed, towering over the controls of his vessel. "Get those rebels."

In space, Covell evaded the imperial fighters, taking one down.

Covell turned on his communication device.

"Rex?" Covell asked, confirming if the trooper was still alive.

"Yes General." Rex reported.

Covell took a moment before he spoke.

"I wont be able to get there in time to pick you up."

It took time for Rex to respond, which eventually he did.

"It's ok sir." Rex replied. "I was made to do whatever it takes to win."

"Eat laser!" Rex shouted as he gunned down a trooper.

On the surface of the Death Star, the X-Wings were making their attack in the trench.

Darth Vader had gotten into his own Tie-Fighter and proceeded to stop on of the fighters from getting to the end of the trench.

A Corrilean fighter shot Vader's Tie-fighter propelling it into deep space.

Covell hen contancted Wedge Antillies who was participating in the attack on the Death Star.

"Do you have enough fighters to continue your run?" asked Covell. "I can send more."

"We lost Porkins, Biggs and Lepira among others, and there is no time to send more fighters." Wedge responded. "We either make the shot or not."

Tarkin gave the order to have the Death Star destroy Yavin.

"You may fire when ready." Tarkin commanded.

Before it was able to do so however, a single X-wing shot a proton torpedo into the Death Star's exhaust port.

Covell shut his communication device off and sat back in his ship.

Warric had fought off the remaining Tie-fighters, and was now gently flying next to the General.

In a matter of a few second, the Death Star exploded in a vibrant blaze.

It was a bittersweet victory for Covell and his remaining forces however.

Osandus' Star Destroyer was still on the move, racing towards the two remaining PR-79's.

"Where is the Death Star?" Osandus' cried.

"It seems...it seems to have been destroyed sir." an officer stuttered.

"What?" Osandus' said in shock.

"Also, our main reactor has been critically destroyed." worried the officer.

The control panels and various other technical systems on the Star Destroyer malfunctionand exploded.

Fire spread through the ship, and officers ran about to evacuate.

Osandus stood calm and walked to the front of the bridge.

He looked outside of the window at the rebel ships that had escaped him.

"Sir….what do we do?" an officer shouted above the sounds of the ship breaking apart.

"We die." answered Osandus, taking a deep breath.

Osandus closed his eyes and shook his head as his Star Destroyer exploded in a similar fashion that the Death Star had.


	22. Pact with the Dark Side

Covell and what remained of the X-Wing pilots cheered.

The alliance had struck the heart of the Empire, and now had both the confidence and courage to oppose it and maybe one day destroy it.

Vader, who was spinning out into space, contacted the Emperor.

A tiny, blue image of Palpatine appeared.

"My lord, the Death Star has been destroyed." Vader reported.

"And what of General Osandus?" questioned the Emperor.

"He too has fallen."

"His overconfidence was his weakness." Palpatine replied.

"As was ours." responded Vader, maintaining control of his ship. "I will be meeting with you shortly."

The Emperor gave a deep growl and broke his hologram transmitter.

The PR-79s landed back at the Yavin temple.

Warric rushed Crev to the medical station were a 2-1B droid was stationed.

While Crev was being worked upon in a bacta tank and various droids, Warric and Jasmine attended a ceremony in which two newcomers were honored.

They received medals for both saving Princess Leia from the Death Star and aiding to blow the ship up.

Hours later, after the ceremony, Warric, Jasmine and Covell waited over Crev until the droid reported his status.

Jasmine turned to Covell.

"If you don't mind sir, I'll have to seclude Warric from the other troopers for the time being." Jasmine said. "He is in a very vulnerable stage in his training right now, and I can feel his emotions are running wild."

"He has not officially joined back into the rebellion as of yet, so anything that you see fit for him to do right now is ultimately your choice." Covell answered.

Warric held Crev's hand.

"I still don't quite understand your reasoning on why you care so much about me." whispered Crev, trying to hide his pain.

"Because I always sensed something in you, something true." Warric responded, while tears began forming from his eyes. "And besides I can't lose my first partner yet."

Warric smiled uneasily.

"We went down together, we came out of it together, we fought together and we lost together" Crev said, repeating some of Warric's last words to him before he left the rebellion. "We'll this time I have to lose on my own."

"Do you really want to see what all of my time spent on Hoth has given me?" asked Warric, placing two hands over Crev's chest.

A blue mist rose from between Warric's hands and entered Crev's nose with every breath that he took.

Warric opened his eyes, and to Jasmine's amazement, they were pure blue.

"He is performing an ancient healing power that was lost during the time of the Old Republic." gasped Jasmine.

Warric began speaking in an ancient Jedi language and started shaking.

After the blue mist covered the entire room, it faded all at once.

Crev lay motionless.

"He has passed away." 2-1B informed the group, coldly, like a droid would.

Warric kneeled down next to the bed where he fallen friend lay.

Warric wept as Jasmine put her hand on his shoulder.

Warric rose, face to face with his master, moving towards her.

Jasmine kissed Warric softly on his lips.

"I love you." Jasmine confessed. "I loved you since the first time that you found me."

Warric's eyes widened and he could barely speak.

"But Jasmine…." Warric said, his mind running faster than what could come out of his mouth.

"I know that it is forbidden, but I just can't stop feeling the way I feel."

Warric kissed her back, releasing all of his emotions that he had stored away.

"Promise me that you'll love me forever." she spoke in a vulnerable tone.

Those words felt like venom to Warric, not from a serpent but from a beautiful flower.

Warric walked along the outside of the temple.

He wept, feeling deep agony and ashamed that he was too weak to go through with killing Osandus himself and save his friend's life.

"I wasn't strong enough." he told himself. "I could have saved him."

"But you didn't." a strong voice called.

"Who's there?" Warric asked as he examined the forest in front of him.

"You're master is weak, and a weak master makes an even weaker student." the voice continued. "The power of both creating and saving life is one that is only for the elite, someone who totally and completely wraps themselves in all aspects of the force."

Warric continued looking around.

"In time everyone dies, it is only natural." said the shrouded figure. "But the force is of the unnatural."

Warric ignited his saber.

"However, some die because of an error in another's life and philosophies." the voice went on. "She will die, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it."

"I will fight until my last breath to keep her safe." Warric challenged.

"I'm sure you would." added the voice. "But, why die for her when you can ensure her eternal life?"

"Leave me be, spirit." Warric brushed off.

"I have returned from the netherworld of the force but I am still stuck in spiritual form." the voice added. "I have learned how to control life itself."

"You are lying." Warric said. "It is forbidden for Jedi to learn this power."

"Nothing would take her from you." the voice repeated over and over. "Everlasting existence."

"Why did you come to me?" Warric questioned, holding his head.

"You have been chosen." answered the voice, drawing closer. "By the force."

"You are of the dark side." Warric said. "Get out of my head."

"We can save her together." the voice tempted. "And if you help me master this ability, I will aid you in the destruction of the Empire."

"Is it true?" Warric asked. "Can you help me bring an end to the Empire and save the ones that I love from the deaths that you foresee?"

"Better, you can learn how to bring back the ones who have already died." the voice revealed. "That is how I have returned to the world of the living. I have not however, mastered the ability to use this power on others, or have their spirits return to their physical beings, as two force-users are needed for this ability."

"Then Crev is not dead?" wondered Warric.

"Your friend is located in the netherworld of the force." the voice claimed. "The netherworld of the force is not a paradise though, only force sensitive beings belong there. Your tainted power has not saved his life, but sent him where no normal being should go."

"Can we save him?"

"Perhaps, as long as he survives that hellish place for the time being." the voice chuckled. "We can use our combined strength to help him."

"We will learn how to manipulate life itself? Warric asked.

"Absolutely."

"Teach me." pled Warric, falling to his knees.

"Where shall we start?" said Darth Maul, stepping out of a clearing in the forest.

Maul laughed and clenched his rotted teeth.

**[Thank you everyone who for reading and reviewing "Star Wars: The Destroyer of Worlds", I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.]**


End file.
